Reincarnation
by Yeshua
Summary: Well it's all boiling down to several standoffs between Kirika, Kuja and the Alexandrian royal family. Chapter 18 is up!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hiii…it's me again! YES, I'm back with more tales of Kuja! This time…the tale is darker. Yes, it shows the darker, more personal side of Kuja. This fic takes place after the Iifa Tree…and involves a girl child. Ooh..we get to see Kuja's parental side! Anyways, enjoy! Umm…enjoy some more!

_Who can say where the road goes_

_Where the day flows_

_Only Time_

_And who can say if your love goes as your heart chose_

_Only time.___

~Enya (Only Time)

Reincarnation…

Lindblum

Midnight, Gaian Standard Time

          I hate humanity. I simply hate it. I've hated it from the time I was rescued from the evil clutches of the Iifa Tree. And I hate Zidane for that too. Only because I wanted to die. I couldn't live with the guilt. I couldn't even call it guilt. It was more like numbness deep within the pit of my empty shell of a body. For weeks on end after that I was in a state of blankness. I could feel nothing, not even the gaping wound in my side that sometime refused to heal or the cuts and bruises on my hand that persisted for three weeks.

          Zidane left me alone on the Forgotten Continent and went back to Alexandria. I couldn't blame him for that. After all, Garnet deserved his attention and love. I envied them, simply because I would never experience love or compassion. In truth, I was a heartless bastard. I killed thousands upon thousands of people from everywhere in Gaia, and I was still living with the truth. The truth was that I was nothing but a failure doomed to relive my actions over and over.

          I sat on the edge of the front gate overlooking the city and sighed. Nothing was going to happen tonight, other than the usual stuff. Sooner or later, the guard would come along, forcing me to move along somewhere else. Nowadays, I kept myself hidden under a light black cloak that covered my body from head to foot. It was the only way to keep people from recognizing me. The last time that happened, I barely survived being mobbed. And I couldn't use my magic to help me, since being rescued from the Iifa Tree drained most of my life force.

          Which meant that I could no longer cast some of my most powerful magic (like death spells, etc). That fact didn't make me nervous; it just made me cautious. There was no telling when Queen Garnet will send her guards after me soon. I mean, why let someone like me continue to live and run about? I balled my hand up into a fist as I remembered the disgust written all over her face when she first saw me. I remembered how I felt about her before Brahne died.

          There was a crash in the city below. I blinked and ducked behind one of the arches in the front gate. I doubted a guard made that noise. Lindblum guards were like assassins now: quick, deadly, quiet, and efficient. Regent Cid had made sure that no one would get past the gates unchecked without him knowing. Sadly enough, he also knew that I was lurking around his city at night with no purpose at all. Had he done anything about it? No, not really. Not unless you count putting some of the best assassins against me taking any action. I waited for a second or two before peering out from behind the arch of the gate. The street was deserted.

          That's strange, I thought as I climbed down the edge of the gate down into the street. I crept down the street, being careful not to make any noise with my boots. I felt my tail tighten its grip on my ankle as a result of the tension within my body. The minute I rounded the corner, I saw something that I had never seen on Gaia or in hell. It looked like a dragon; much like the silver dragons that used to hang around me all the time only it was much different. It's plumage was many different shades of red and purple and the nuzzle was long and black. I recognized this is as the Nova Dragon…from the Iifa Tree. I felt the hair on the back of my neck and tail rise as I watched the dragon nose around and growl.

          "This can't be happening. I thought Zidane and I…killed all of the monsters born from the mist," I whispered to myself softly.

          Before I could catch myself, the Nova Dragon turned its head in my direction and sniffed the air hungrily. My eye twitched as it began to lumber over to me, drool flying from its mouth. I began to back up as I formed ideas on how to avoid this in my mind. Sure I could take it head on with my magic, but there was a slight risk that came with it. I couldn't just use it for prolonged periods, like I used to when I was…younger. Without hesitation, the dragon leapt into the air, claws and fangs bared, ready to rip me apart. I extended my right arm, opened my hand and turned my palm up towards the heavens.

          Power flowed to my fingertips encasing it in an orange glow as I focused harder, trying to increase the amount of power flowing to it. I pulled my right arm back, making the air ripple and crackle with energy and stood there, waiting for the dragon to grow nearer. The moment it closed in enough for it to strike me, I let the energy I gathered loose in its face and watched with primal satisfaction as it exploded. Blood and guts splattered onto the ground and in a wide circle around me.

          That couldn't have been the only dragon in Lindblum. Mist Monsters rarely attack alone. I shuddered involuntarily as I glanced around the tall buildings of the merchant city. All of a sudden, a huge explosion rocked the buildings right across the street from me, spraying debris in my direction. I found myself flying backwards and into the wall from the force. Loud shrieks and screams erupted in the air, as more and more explosions rocked the city.

          Groaning slightly, I got back onto my feet and rubbed my face gingerly. I should just leave the people to their deaths. After all, Regent Cid will blame me for the creatures regardless.

          'Someone help me…'

          Was I hearing things?

          'Help me..please..'

          I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. This was a joke. I was just hearing things. No one was calling me. No one was pleading for help from the Angel of Death. I turned and headed off towards the gate in a flourish, not wanting to be around when the guards came down.

          'PLEASE…don't go!'

          The cry rang through my head like a bell and for a minute, I hesitated. Part of me wanted to leave and let the dragons tear up the city and the person crying out with little or no remorse. The other part wanted me to investigate the voice and possibly save…or silence it. Oh what the hell, you only live once. I turned around and headed through the debris into the center of the first district. It was like stepping through the village of summoners. Nearly everything was destroyed or burning except for the area to the left.

          I decided to search there first…and found two dragons huddling over a small girl. Without knowing it, a smile crept up on my lips. They had killed the girl. So…why…did…? The dragons let out a hiss as the girl twitched slightly on the ground. It was then that a new emotion washed over me; it wasn't heartlessness, but it definitely wasn't sadness either. I felt a need to save the little girl. Why? It was just a little runt, and her death wouldn't matter now. I hate humanity. Why would I feel compassion for one little runt? Why? Why?

          The questions kept running through my head as I stood there watching the dragons nudge the girl's legs hungrily. Well…I'll answer that question later. All I needed to do was to save the girl and ask questions later. Without blinking, I watched the dragons explode violently, spraying guts on everything…including me. I laughed and picked the little girl off of the ground and smirked.

          What are you getting yourself into now, Kuja…?

Author's Note: You like? Just comment. If you hated it…well…I don't blame ya. But new ideas and help are welcome.


	2. What have you gotten yourself into, Kuja...

Author's Note: This may sound a little confusing since I'm still trying to place a plot in place. I have it now so…enjoy!

Reincarnation

Chapter 1- 'What have you gotten yourself into, Kuja?'

Totetsumonari Kyuuden (Extravagant Palace) In the Heart of Treno

Nine Years Later

9:03 Gaian Standard

Kuja:

          Ever since that fateful day, I've had my share of doubts and frustrations from only one source. I had to wonder why in Gaia's name did I take this child home with me.

(Flashback-Nine Years Later (The night of the Nova Dragon reemergence)

          _'Get this child some help, Auctioneer.'_

_          'But Kuja…I-I—'_

_          A slightly younger version of me turned around, eyes shifting between sky blue and blood red. My beautiful face was covered with soot and cuts where the debris had cut into my skin. I wasn't in the mood for simple questions that night and apparently the Auctioneer didn't understand that. It was beyond his simple intelligence anyways. Maybe that's why I didn't fry him right there on the spot._

_          'Do not argue with me, just do it!' I shouted._

_          The Auctioneer cowered in fear, holding the child close to his chest._

_          'Y-Yes, Sir K-Kuja.'_

_          And with that, he hurried away._

(Another Flashback-Hours later)

          I sat in a rather comfortable chair from across my bedroom in Totetsumonari Kyuuden, staring at the lightly bandaged child on my fine silk bed. She was up and actively crying, not knowing what to do in such a foreign atmosphere. It was her fear that I enjoyed the most. I loved the stench that fear and sorrow created. But that belonged to the old side of me, the side I couldn't escape. Not that I would want to escape it.

          'What is your name, little girl?' I asked.

          The little girl looked up at me with startlingly beautiful purple eyes.

          'K-Kirika…' She stammered Kirika. Now that was an unusual name for a child.

(End of Flashback)

          I still don't know why I took this child into my care. I wasn't in my right mind, plus what would it look like for me, the Angel of Death, to take care of a five-year-old child for nine years. God….and those in those nine years…I had grown to love Kirika as my own child. I found this change in emotions fascinating. Every time I saw her, I couldn't help but beam in pride. And I couldn't get mad at her, oh no…

(Flashback-Nine Years Earlier: After the Lindblum incident)

          Kirika slowly walked down the halls of my residential palace behind me, eyeing something that had suddenly caught her eye. It was my tail, which was flowing out behind me in a questioning matter. She (Kirika) jumped into the air and caught it. I, seemingly, ignored it, content to continue on throughout the hall. She pulled on it, harshly, generating a snarl and a very, very angry look on my face. The second I started snapping at her, she pouted and started to cry. It was that action that cancelled out my anger every time.

(End Flashback)

          Ever since then, I couldn't stay mad at her. The fact that I was the only thing she could depend on as a parent, unnerved me. I couldn't love; I could not feel love. I had too much hatred in me to feel love and compassion, but Kirika showered me with it constantly. I couldn't hit her or scream at her when she did something that I deemed wrong. In other words, she was twisting my way of logic, and she did it very well.

          I ran my brush down my hair carefully, admiring its length in the mirror. At least that was one thing that couldn't be change: my narcissism. There was a soft knock on the door just then, interrupting my chain of thought.

          "Come in," I said through clenched teeth.

          The door opened with a slight groan and a tall, lithe woman about 5'9 scrolled into the room. The woman had black waist long hair and lavender eyes. She was wearing a form-fitting purple jumpsuit with a pair of purple boots to match. I recognized her as Kirika, the fourteen-year girl child I had raised.

          "Good evening, Kuja."

          I turned in her direction and ran my fingers through my hair.

          "Good evening, Kirika. I trust you've had a good day?" I said softly.

          A smile came about Kirika's small, thin lips, making her eyes twinkle.

          "Yes, of course. By the way, you've gotten a letter," She answered.

          A letter? I had a dark feeling that I knew who it was from.

          "Did the messenger tell you who it was from?"

          "Some guy named Zidane."

          Zidane…now King Zidane of Alexandria. That's right, he married Queen Garnet til Alexandros and become co-ruler of the city. The only reason why he would write me was because it was now known that I was alive. That had to be the only reason.

          "Kuja? What's wrong? Is that bad?"

          I gazed back at Kirika quizzically and shook my head.

          "No, it's not bad. Do you have the letter with you?"

          My voice sounded shaky and unsure. Kirika shrugged and handed me the letter. I cracked the seal with my finger and scanned over it quickly. Zidane wanted me to attend the annual ball in Alexandria tonight so he could reintroduce me to his 'family'.

          "Ridiculous, I won't go. I refuse to," I snarled.

          Kirika softly took the letter from my hands and read it carefully.

          "It sounds wonderful, Kuja. I want to attend," She said softly.

          I glared at her darkly for a second or two. She glared back, her lavender eyes glittering in the light.

          "Nothing you will say or do will make me go to Alexandria, Kirika," I snapped.

          "Then I'll go alone. I can take care of myself. I'll just take the Invincible—"

          "No, you won't. I'll go with you only because you need protecting."

          Nice going Kuja, I thought as Kirika exited the room. You couldn't put your foot down when it comes to her. Oh well, I may as well get ready for the ball. I went to my closet and opened it, yawning lightly. I pushed aside my normal wear and pulled out my silver formal wear. It was composed of a long silky shirt with long frilly sleeves and my thong hakuma combo. Perfect, just perfect. And the right touches of makeup would make it glorious. Just like that, I forgot all of my doubts and fears. The prospect of making myself more beautiful had always excited me.

          What could I say?

Kirika:

          I searched my closet carefully, eyeing the many different types of patterns in it. Kuja had made sure that I had the finest clothes in Gaia, and all were made with silk. I was really excited that Kuja decided to go with me to Alexandria. Most likely, he probably wouldn't make an appearance at the Ball. What to wear…what to wear. Ah…my silver silk outfit.

          I pushed a couple of clothes aside and pulled out my silk kimono. I stepped behind the silk curtain in my room and put it on slowly. I admired myself in the mirror for a minute or two, and then put my favorite earrings on. They hung about an inch and a half from my ear with little stars dancing down its central chain. With a sigh, I ran my brush through my hair and added special touches of makeup to my face.

          Just perfect, I thought as I headed through my door out into the hallway. Kuja was there, waiting for me, dressed in his usual formal attire, which was covered with a long, black cloak. He handed me my cloak, which was covered with a long, black cloak. He handed me my cloak from out of nowhere seemingly and smirked.

          "You look excellent, Kirika," He purred.

          I smiled and took my cloak from him.

          "So do you."

          Kuja chuckled and grabbed me by the hand.

          "Come on. The Auctioneer parked the Invincible just outside of the gate."

          And he led me along the streets to the Invincible. I had to sit back and admire Kuja's appearance. He was built and shaped like a woman, but his face, his tail, and the slight hint of muscles in his arms told everything. I considered this man to be my father—not my biological father, but father nevertheless.

          I never knew what happened to my real mother. It was one of the many secrets he kept. Especially the secret about the sadness behind his eyes. There was nothing I could do to remove that sadness. It wasn't long before we were times before, often when Kuja was asleep. During those times, I had learned how to actually the ship. That was something Kuja didn't know.

          "Are you actually going to stay around in the ball or are you misleading me?" I asked him as we entered the bridge.

          Kuja glanced at me sidelong before stepping onto the circle that served as the steering wheel for the ship.

          "What made you think that, dear Kirika?" He asked, busying himself with the controls.

          I sighed.

          "Kuja, the least you could do would be to at least show your face," I protested.

          The ship began to rise up from the ground and tilt northward as I moved over to the wall.

          "You can go by yourself, Kirika. You'll be fine, I know it," Kuja snapped.

          I shook my head and groaned. There was no use arguing with him now.

          "But didn't you just say—"

          "End of discussion, Kirika."

          It wasn't long before the Invincible touched down on Alexandrian soil. Kuja stepped down from the circle and approached me slowly. As he did so, he reached up and pulled out two long shimmering feathers from his hair and sighed.

          "What are those for?" I asked as he positioned himself to the right of me.

          I could feel his hands traveling through the front of her hair, softly messaging it or something.

          "Don't worry about it. Just go to the ball. I will be around in case you need me," He answered.

          Kuja was rushing me for some odd reason. And I doubted that I would ever find out why. He would keep it a secret for as long as he could, I suppose. Nevertheless, I exited the bridge and walked out of the side entrance. Just like that, I was standing outside in the Gaian air. I took a deep breath and walked through the first gate into Alexandria. The streets were deserted as I continued through the darkened city until I reached the moat. There was a small canoe-like boat with a soldier wielding a long staff-like pole. I walked quietly down the stairs to the edge making sure that I remained as dignified as possible.

          "Would you like to ride to the castle?"

          I nodded lightly and settled down into the boat with the help of the soldier. The moment I stepped on dry land, I looked up at the castle. It was absolutely beautiful, plus it was the first one I've seen in years.

          Later on:

          I stepped onto the marble floor of the huge ballroom in awe of the sight and of the people. This was the most exposure I've gotten in years. Suddenly, I wished Kuja were here with me. He would be able to explain and show me things. I couldn't imagine why he didn't want to go and meet this Zidane person.

          "Wow, I haven't seen you around before. Are you native to Alexandria?"

          I turned around in the direction of the voice and saw a man about my height with blue eyes and blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing a set of royal red robes with Alexandrian emblem on it. In a way, he reminded me of Kuja, only not so serious. I sat there nervously, thinking of something to say. The man peered carefully in my face and chuckled.

          "Did I offend you?" He asked.

          "No, of course not," I answered softly.

          He rocked back on his heels, grinning widely.

          "So what's your name?"

          "Kirika."

          "The name's Zidane."

          Zidane? That was the man Kuja didn't want to see. But why? He seemed nice enough.

          "Come on, I'll introduce you to Garnet," Zidane said excitedly.

Kuja:

(A/N: The 's indicate inner speech and the italics is Kuja's inner voice.) I sat against the wall in the Invincible, letting myself relax so I could meditate.

          'My, my, Kuja, how old you've gotten now.'

          There was no mistaking that voice: Garland.

          'You know, for someone I just killed about thirteen years ago, you don't know when to shut up.'

          A light chuckle.

          'I'll always be a part of you, Kuja. By the way, the little child you've been protecting is going to die tonight.'

          More laughter. My blood ran cold in my veins as I heard a demonic roar outside. I scrambled off of the wall, through the exit outside and headed through the gates.

Kirika:

          So far, I had met Queen Garnet til Alexandros the 17th, and King Zidane. They were a pretty happy couple from what I saw.

          'Kirika!'

          I nearly jumped at the sound of Kuja's inner voice. He sounded panicky and worried, which was greatly unusual for him.

          'What's wrong Kuja?'

          'You need to get out of the castle—'

          All of a sudden, the windows on the other side of the ballroom exploded inward, showering the crowd with glass shards. A large dragon flew into the opening made by the glass, flatting some people under its feet. A thin, lithe figure slid down from its back and casually brushed something off of its shoulders. Upon closer inspection, it was a woman with long silver hair with hints of feathers in it and deep blue eyes. She looked exactly like Kuja only she was wearing a one-piece silk jumpsuit (and she was a girl). This couldn't be good, especially if Kuja were to arrive on the scene.

          "Zidane, do you have my staff?" I heard Garnet hiss.

          Zidane shook his head, his pale cheers flushed with anger.

          "Foolish, incapable mortals. Look at you, wasting your time on pointless balls, knowing that the reign of darkness is to come," The woman hissed.

          When I turned to look at Zidane, his face was completely red.

          "How could Kuja have done this?" He hissed.

          "Kuja wouldn't do this, Zidane. Just trust me," I whispered softly.

          There was a loud screech as power erupted from where the woman stood. I found myself flying backward into a wall along with Zidane (and Garnet) and those who didn't get vaporized from the blast first-hand. The woman walked over to the wall and locked eyes with me.

          "Kirika," She breathed.

          I found myself trembling in fear from the sight of her. The woman grinned and brought her hands around my neck. A small squeak came from my mouth as she did so.

          "Look at the fear in your eyes, Kirika. The fear of knowing that if I cut off your windpipe, you'll die."

          'K-Kuja…'

          I tried to call out with my inner voice as loud as I could, hoping that he would hear it. Her grip tightened abruptly, forcing another choked gasp from my mouth.

          "Let her go!"

          A familiar voice. I glanced weakly to the side only to see Kuja, standing tall, defiant. The woman released my neck as she straightened up to face him. My vision blurred somewhat as I hit the ground. Two pairs of arms helped me back onto my feet and over to a safe corner.

Kuja:

          I blinked at the near perfect copy of me, just standing right in front of me. Did Garland create another genome after Mikoto? This couldn't be right. The woman smirked and extended her hand out in the air. Yellow streaks of energy began to gather into it, turning it a bright yellow hue. I knew what spell she was going to cast next: Thundaga. I edged backward, preparing myself for battle, no matter what the cost. I brought my hands forward casting one of the few white magic spells I actually knew (which was Protect) on myself as shielding. The spell erupted from her hand and crashed down upon me, jarring my bones a bit. I automatically retaliated with one of my favorite spells: Flare. The fire magic nearly engulfed the woman and half of the room in its fiery fury. There was a scream of pain and when the smoke and fire faded away, the woman and the dragon were gone. Zidane and Garnet glared at me as they fanned a fainted Kirika.

          "You better have an explanation for this, Kuja," Garnet snapped.

          Like hell I did.

Author's Note: Yeah I know it definitely sounds confusing right now. Or does it? Anyways, the plot is now in effect for the rest of the story. Yay, please comment now.


	3. Explanation

Author's Note: Woo..enjoy!

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say,_

_'Please, oh baby, don't go'_

_Simple and clean is the way your making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go._

~Utada Hikaru, 'Simple and Clean'

Reincarnation

Chapter 2-Explanation

Alexandria Castle (Throne Room)

1:24 A.M. Gaian Standard

Kuja:

          To put it nicely, I felt like shit, simply because I had failed to protect Kirika. She nearly died at the hands of a woman who looked exactly like me. I had no idea if Garland had created more genomes before my rampage. And if he did, who was to say how much more he created. Kirika stared at me as I mused over this thought. Garnet and Zidane were sitting in their thrones, narrowing their eyes expectantly.

          "We want an explanation Kuja," They said in unison.

          I looked at them with a snarl on my lips.

          "I can't explain what just happened, Zidane," I snapped.

          "You should, for Kirika's sake," Garnet snapped back.

          "Do not meddle in my affairs, Queen Garnet."

          "I can put you right back into your grave, Kuja!"

          "Stop it, please!"

          A small sweet voice stopped me from taking my frustrations out on the young queen: Kirika's. I immediately calmed down and relaxed in my chair.

          "Your majesties, I assure that Kuja did not do what you accused him of."

Later on:

          "Kuja, there's something you aren't telling me and I want to know why."

          I ran my hand over my soft, beautiful face, which was slightly damp with sweat. I didn't care whether Kirika actually wanted to find something out. She annoyed me right now and that wasn't good.

          "Go away, Kirika," I muttered.

          Kirika glared at me darkly, anger flashing in her purple eyes.

          "Tell me, Kuja," She snarled.

          I sighed.

          "What do you want to know?"

          She settled down into the nearest bed.

          "What happened to my real parents?"

          I froze, not knowing what to say in response to her question. I knew what happened to her parents. I saw them escape without trying to help their daughter. That truth would break her heart.

          "They…um…made it to the other city not far from there. After seeing you it seems."

          My voice was betraying me. I prayed that she wouldn't notice that I was lying. If she could tell it, she didn't give any hint of it. Instead, Kirika lay down on the bed, yawning lightly. _Good, now I can put you to sleep my dear. _I waved my hand around in the air, mustering up the energy for the 'sleep' spell. A small shower of green sparks rained down on her, generating a yawn.

          "Goodnight, my dear."

The Next Morning (9:30)

Kirika:

          I woke up with a light blanket draped over my body. Immediately, my thoughts drifted back to Kuja. I sat up quickly, glancing around for any signs of the mysterious man. He wasn't in here. Where could he have gone? And he didn't even answer my question fully. Well, since he wouldn't, I'll go find out some answers. I got up from the bed and smoothed my hair back.

          I grumbled, annoyed that I had no other glamorous clothes to wear. After all, I never intended to stay overnight in Alexandria. I opened the door with a sigh, stepped out…and bumped into Kuja.

          "Good morning, Kirika. I trust you've slept well?"

          "Did you bring some clothes for me?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

          Kuja frowned.

          "Go on to the bath chamber. They will be there for you."

          Good. I walked past him and down the hallway to the women's bath chamber. I wasn't in the mind to argue with Kuja. I had more questions for him and from last night, he was determined to keep the answers for himself. Never mind him for the moment, I thought as I opened and closed the door behind me into the bath chamber. The air inside the bath chamber was slightly humid, lined with perfumed scents. I breathed in the perfumed air and stripped down to nothing, then lowered myself in the warm bath water.

Twenty minutes later:

          I stood on the circle that served as the steering controls for the Invincible and smiled inwardly. I had managed to cast and keep Kuja down with a sleep spell. I couldn't believe how easy it was to put Kuja asleep with his signature spell. I sighed as I approached the new Lindblum (nicknamed Neo-Lindblum). I touched one of the buttons on the transparent screen in front of me and blinked as Regent Cid's face popped up on the screen.

          "Good morning, Regent Cid," I said carefully.

          "Good morning, Lady Kirika."

          I watched the small merchant ships go by with a sigh and leaned back to slow the Invincible down.

          "I was just stopping by so I could have a peak at the library for something," I muttered.

          "You've got permission to doc, Lady Kirika."

          And with that, his face left the screen and was replaced with a guard. I leaned forward, slowly guiding into the clock tower that served as a massive ship-docking port.

          "Invincible is now running through docking procedure," I announced as I tapped a few buttons on the transparent screen.

          There was a dull whine as the rear engines shut down. I held my breath as we settled inside the dock and finally lay still.

          "The Invincible is now fully docked. I will be ready to go in about 45 minutes or so."

          The guard nodded and closed the video connection. I headed out the side entrance and locked it with a few simple buttons. The high-pitched whine of machinery hit my ears, making me wince. But I ignored it as I crossed the catwalk and boarded the elevator that would take me downstairs. The moment those elevator doors opened again, I found myself walking out into the center of a busy street. I had been here before, but the shock of how big this city had grown, awed me.

          After about five minutes of standing there in everyone's way, I turned to the left and walked into the huge building at the end. The library was a huge four-story building; complete with elevators and with all of the technology you could ever want. I was searching for books on Kuja's past. I knew that Gaian history was on the second floor…but…where?

          "May I help you?"

          I turned around in the direction of the voice and blinked in surprise; it was Regent Cid.

          "I was looking for something on a man called Kuja Tribal," I whispered.

          The Regent blinked.

          "Why would you want to know anything about that murderer?" He hissed.

          Murderer? I had to cover my mouth in order to hide my look of shock. Kuja was a murderer…?

          "Do you have any books on what he's done?"

          "Let me show you."

          The Regent sounded overly bitter as he led me upstairs to a secluded corner of the library. There was a lone bookshelf, filled with a small amount of books.

          "These are the diaries of various people who walked along Kuja's side, including Princess Garnet's."

          I scanned the bindings of the books carefully until I eyed Princess Garnet's. I took it into my arms and sighed.

          "Don't worry about the books. You can borrow it for as long as you want."

          Regent Cid's words were not comforting. Not at all. I had serious doubts about what he had said earlier. Kuja wasn't a murderer…or was he? If I wanted to know the answer to that question, I would have to search Kuja's personal library in Treno.

Kuja:

          I had a feeling that Kirika was up to no good. It was a feeling of pure foreboding, like something bad was going to happen. And it had something to do with my past. It started with Kirika using a sleep spell against me. I actually needed the sleep, but that was not tolerated. She would hear from me as soon as I found her again. There was a knock at the door.

          "Come in," I snarled, knowing exactly who it was: Zidane.

          Sure enough, he walked in with a small grin on his face.

          "What is it, Zidane?" I asked tiredly.

          "I bet you're wondering where Kirika is."

          "Oh, and you know where she is now eh, Zidane?"

          "She's in Lindblum on the Invincible."

          "She's WHAT?"

          Zidane's grin seemed to grow bigger at my reaction.

          "Calm down, brother," He said calmly.

          I blinked. Poor idiot. I knew that he obliviously gave her permission to go. Kirika was only fourteen and magicless. What if that woman from the other night decided to attack her?

          "How could you let her go, Zidane?" I asked, a defeated tone in my voice.

          "Take it easy brother. She's on her way back into the castle now."

Kirika:

          As I walked in my room in Alexandria Castle, I could sense Kuja's anger. I knew he would come down here soon, demanding answers. I hid the books I bought back with me under the bed. I could almost hear the rhythmic clicking of Kuja's boots coming down the hall. I sighed, preparing myself for hell on Gaia and saw Zidane. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived when I realized that I still had to deal with Kuja.

          "You look kinda stressed. Is there something wrong?"

          I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

          "Did you know that Kuja was a…murderer?"

          Zidane sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

          "I knew."

          I felt…betrayed. I couldn't believe that Kuja didn't tell me about this.

          "Look Kirika, I know what my brother did was wrong, but he's making up for it now," Zidane whispered.

          "But why didn't he tell me?" I asked, choking back a sob or two.

          "I can't even tell you that, Kirika. All I know is that you'll find out soon whether you ask him or not."

          Zidane touched my cheek and left quietly, closing the door behind him. I couldn't see how he dealt with the truth. I pulled the books from under my bed and blinked. One of the bindings read, 'The History of a Silver Genome'. I had to wonder…

          I shoved the rest of the books under my pillows and inspected this particular book. I opened it to the first page and gazed at the long flowing script. It read: 'Dedicated to the memory of the Angel of Death, The Dark Messenger…etc.' I blinked and flipped to the middle of the book.

          _'I couldn't believe Garland. How could he possibly say that I wouldn't outlast Zidane? The same Zidane who got chills from looking up women's skirts. How dare he humiliate me like this! Just when I had gained the ultimate power of Trance. Ah…Trance, the power of many souls fused into mine at one point. I felt superior to everyone. No one would ever call me a failure ever again! Not even you, Garland!' _

          Who was Garland? Why was Kuja so mad at him? I turned another page and scanned over it.

          _'I was scared, I admit it. Scared of dying alone. I remember the very first night I returned to Treno after the Iifa Tree. I was confused and bleeding, my mind was on the near brink of insanity. I had failed my master and myself. I was no longer the Angel of Death. I was just…Kuja. I hated Zidane. Hated him for rescuing me from the Iifa Tree. I wanted to die.'_

          I was crying…

          Yet another page…

          _'I killed them…I killed the people of Alexandria and their queen. And yet, I feel no remorse. I had thrown a spell down upon them and they died. Their screams echoed in my eardrums, the chorus of the most holy…and unholy at the same time. I just wanted to be known as the only Angel of Death. That was something Zidane couldn't understand. No that's something my brother wouldn't understand nor would he want to. I sat alone in my bedroom in Totetsumonari Kyuuden for days, trying to smooth out this haunting feeling. I had terrible nightmares about my past and future, each ending with Garland's terrible laughter. He's taunting me. He's waiting for me to crack…and I wasn't far from doing so.'_

          Poor Kuja. He was going through so much. With a sigh, I closed the book and hid it under my pillows. I had a fleeting urge to go outside and meet Kuja. I got up and walked through the half-open doorway. There was no one in the hallway but a lone soldier. The soldier nervously glanced my way for a second, then turned away. I smiled softly as I walked past him, letting the poor soldier know that I had saw him. When I arrived at the castle's entrance, I noticed at it was raining. So much for trying to wait for Kuja out in the open.

          "What are you doing here, Kirika?"

          I didn't have to turn around in order to tell that the voice belonged to Kuja.

          "I was waiting here for you."

          There was the slight rustling of fabric from behind me.

          "Whatever for?"

          "You murdered those people…"

          A strong hand grabbed my arm and turned me around.

          "Where did you find this out from?" Kuja hissed.

          When I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were nearly black.

          "I found this out by myself," I whispered.

          His grip tightened on my arm, possibly bruising it in the process.

          "Stop it, Kuja! You're hurting me!" I shouted.

          "I think you've found out too much, Kirika. We are going back to Treno."

          I pulled against him in outrage. What had gotten into him?

          "I'm not going back home with a murderer!" I shouted.

          WHAM! Something heavy hit my cheek, sending me flying across the room and into a wall. A small flash of red covered my vision for a second and disappeared as I cried out. Kuja was on the other side of the room, his face shielded from view. He was laughing softly and there was no indication that he noticed that he hurt me. This man was going insane, a small voice in the back of my mind said. Another part said, 'No, he's your father, do something!' I couldn't listen to either voice. The shock of Kuja actually getting angry and striking me was firmly implanted in my mind. I felt so helpless…

          "Kirika."

          I didn't look up. I didn't want to. A pair of strong arms lifted me off of the ground and back onto my feet. I looked into the deep green eyes of Zidane Tribal and burst out in bitter tears.

Author's Note: To be continued..muahaha.


	4. Kirei, the female angel of death

Author's Note: Poor Kirika.

Reincarnation

Chapter 3-Kirei, the female Angel of Death

Alexandria Castle

8:27 P.M. Gaian Standard

Kirika:

          The damage Kuja actually did was extensive. Queen Garnet said that he almost ripped my cheek out.

          "Zidane, we need to do something about your brother," She snapped.

          Zidane sighed.

          "I know."

          "He hit the child with his own hands. For all we know, he could have killed her!"

          I slumped down in the chair I was in slowly. I couldn't believe what Garnet was saying. Kuja would never hurt me that bad or would he? I wasn't quite sure anymore.

          "I know, Garnet," Zidane muttered.

          "He was standing away from her laughing with his face covered from view."

          "He's not crazy, Garnet. You have no idea what he's going through."

          "I guess I don't. Where is he now?"

          "In Treno. He said to send Kirika back once we are finished with her."

          Why did that statement make me sound like an object? I wasn't ready to go back to Kuja. Garnet snorted.

          "We are not sending Kirika back to that man."

          "I'm not either," Zidane whispered.

          "General Beatrix," Garnet called.

          A woman dressed in form-fitting brown armor with an eye patch over her left eye and with long medium sized curls in her long brown hair walked into the ground silently. She had a long scabbard on the right side of her body with a jeweled hilt sticking out of it.

          "You summoned me?" Garnet nodded.

          "Have a guard set up another bed in our room and set a night watch on the door."

          Zidane extended his hand and helped me back up onto my feet. Somehow, I doubted that Kuja would return tonight. After all, Garnet would probably murder him if she saw him again.

Kuja:

          My gaze fell on the circular 'pod' before me. A smirk played about my lips as I examined what was contained inside. Inside of the pod was a genome that looked exactly like me. And that's what I counted on. As insane as I was at the moment, I felt I needed another me and apparently Garland did also. But I had to wonder what exactly he was up to. It had been years since Garland's presence has been seen or felt. This discovery enlightened me. Especially since I found out just what kind of damage I dealt to Terra. I exited the room silently, heading up the stairs to the demolished first floor.

          Parts of Bran Bal (A/N: If I got the name wrong…I'm sorry) were completely gone, vaporized in the heat of my rage. I did not grieve for anything still trapped here. I couldn't. I refused to remember that right now. I still had Kirika to worry about and no doubt Zidane and Garnet were less than happy with me. I strode across a narrow strip of land into the side entrance of the Invincible. The moment I stepped inside, it lifted off of the ground and proceeded out of Terra.

          I watched the blue landscape face away into sea and sighed. I still haven't found out who that woman was. I could ask Mikoto, but I doubted that I wanted to talk to her. My sister had been quiet for too long. Perhaps it was time to pay a visit. I stepped inside the bridge area and entered some coordinates on the panel in front of me.

          "Please state your location."

          "Black Mage Village."

          "Thank you."

          I smirked lightly. I loved this ship; it really had its uses.

Black Mage Village:

          Several pairs of dull yellow (gold) eyes stared at me as I crossed into the center of the village. I could feel the hatred and power behind those gates. I loved the feel of it. I wasn't ashamed to say so either. I kept my smile to myself and continued on to the end of the village where the cemetery rested. Mikoto was staring forward, her blonde hair marring her pale face. I gazed around the area at the various objects that served as grave markers.

          "Mikoto," I whispered.

          "For once, I don't know why you're here. The mages despise you."

          So what if they did. I surely did not care.

          "There is another genome in Gaia, a female one."

          Mikoto turned her head in my direction.

          "That is just Kirei. She poses no threat to you, so don't worry about it."

          Don't worry about it? Mikoto could sound cruel when she wanted to, but this was a bit unexpected.

          "Excuse me, but I know you well enough to tell that you're hiding something," I snapped.

          Mikoto turned around fully, her lips twisted in a horrible frown.

          "Go away, Kuja. I'm in no mood to discuss this," She snarled.

          I started to retort and snarl, but I found I couldn't think of one. Plus I wasn't in the mood to argue with her. So I walked out of the village, head held high in pride. After all, I still had my dignity to protect. Once I entered the bridge, I entered the coordinates for Alexandria. It was time to fetch Kirika.

Mikoto:

          I watched in quiet satisfaction as my oldest brother left the village. I couldn't believe how simple he was…or was he? I had a faint feeling that Kuja knew something we didn't. And I didn't like that at all.

          "Is he finally gone?"

          I turned to face Kirei, the second female angel of death.

          "Yeah, but I think he needs to be properly taken care of."

          Sure Kuja was my brother, but if he interfered with my plans, he would have to be eliminated. The same would happen to Zidane if and when he interfered.

          "I'll take care of our dear eldest brother, Mikoto. That's no problem."

          I turned away from her and sighed.

          "He's headed for Alexandria. Make sure he doesn't get to Garnet with any information."

Kirika:

          I couldn't sleep no matter how I tried. Kuja was still on my mind more than ever. I didn't know what he was doing. I slipped out from under the sheets of my bed and headed to the door. I twisted the knob and opened it. General Beatrix was to the right of it, head bowed and eyes closed. I knew she wasn't asleep from the way she was standing. In any case, I wasn't about to bother her with my petty requests. I moved down the hall to the area above the kitchens. The gate was open halfway as if the royal family was expecting someone. Some one like Kuja. And that's when I saw him.

          He was walking along the edge of the compound, dearly engrossed in his thoughts. A dark feeling washed over my body, making me shiver. That was the same feeling I got when that woman attacked me. Could it mean…

          "Kuja!"

          I shrieked at the top of my lungs, hoping to alert him. But it was too late. The woman strode into view with a small smile on her face. Kuja stopped in his tracks, eyeing the woman dangerously. And then she struck without warning, unleashing some kind of power into the air. It circled up into the air and spiraled down upon him. There was a scream of pain and then nothing more.

          I scrambled to the end of the hallway towards the long staircase. There was another demonic roar and a tall, lean figure floated up from the ground. His body was covered in reddish clothing with small hints of fur around his chest. His two legs were covered in red fur, plus he was completely barefoot. A long tiger striped tail snaked out from his waist and waved lazily in the air. His skin was wonderfully pale and smooth, plus his long red hair was stuck to the sides of his face. The man smiled, revealing two sets of abnormally long teeth. Was that Kuja? The woman backed up quickly, expression filled with a mixture of emotions.

          "So you reveal your true power, Kuja. Good, you'll actually be a match for me."

          And with that, the woman floated upward and was immediately surrounded by a ring of blue light. A haunting laugh came from Kuja's partially opened mouth. The sky above turned red as he drew a small circle in the air with his finger. I blinked, not really knowing if this was a spell of some kind. Huge explosions of fire erupted around the woman lighting up the sky further and shielding her from view. There was a cry of agony for a minute or two and then…silence. When the spell actually faded away, the woman was right in front of Kuja. But something was wrong.

          I couldn't place a finger on it, but something was wrong with Kuja. He wasn't moving, and his wonderful tail had fallen limp. It was then that I noticed the hand sticking out of his chest. Horror filled my heart as the woman detached herself from what used to be my father and flew away. I ran out into the cool night air to his broken body, tears blurring my vision.

          "K-Kirika," He whispered painstakingly. I settled down by his side quickly, taking his head into my lap. Kuja coughed violently for a second or two, blinking frantically.

          "Hang on, Kuja. Just hang on," I whispered softly.

          A small smile played about on his lips. It reminded me of how he used to be when I was little, but now…it only brought sorrow.

          "I-I have done a lot in my lifetime, K-Kirika. Gaia will be fine without me…but I must…tell you something."

          I whipped the tears from my cheek with my hand and waited for him to continue. Kuja coughed again, wheezing loudly. He wasn't going to last any longer.

          "Clone…Terra…Invincible…"

          I shook him, trying to keep him awake so that he could finish, but he was gone. The light faded from his crimson eyes, leaving behind nothing but an empty shell. I hugged him close to my chest, rocking back and forth, sobbing loudly. My father was dead. Killed by the woman who had tried to take my life earlier.

          Revenge was in order.


	5. The Change

Author's Note: From innocent women to demon. Is that change possible?

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears 

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your tears_

_And I've held your hand through all these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_My Immortal_~Evanescence

Reincarnation

Chapter 4-The Change

Alexandria Castle (A rather rainy afternoon)

3:06 P.M. Gaian Standard

Zidane:

          I glanced through the small window of my study, watching the rain go by. Strangely enough, the rain reminded me of the mood at Kuja's funeral. What was shown on Kirika's face…

(Flashback-Kuja's Funeral)

          _Kirika Tribal just sat there, inches away from Kuja's grave crying. It didn't seem fair that she was the only one crying. Everyone that lived in Alexandria that bothered to attend just sat in silence, dishonoring my brother-the man who dared to change his fate. No words I could muster could sooth Kirika's sorrow. She drew herself inward and away to Totetsumonari Kyuuden._

_(_End Flashback)

          Speaking of which, it was definitely time to visit her. It was custom for me to pop up unexpected like that. That's what I used to do with Kuja. I sighed and scratched the back of my head softly. I couldn't get used to the fact that he was gone. A small knock at the door drew my attention away from my rainy window.

          "Come in."

          The door opened with a small creak.

          "Zidane, we better hurry down to the airship dock. We don't want to disturb Kirika at a late hour."

          The voice belonged to my wife, Garnet.

Kirika:

          "Just set it down in there. Careful Auctioneer, I'd hate to have to tear you apart just for damaging the cords and life pod."

          My voice was as cold as ice. The poor Treno Auctioneer just set the giant life-pod down in the corner and started plugging the wires in. A small smirk crept across my lips as he uncovered my recent prize. Inside the life-pod, encased in now clear liquid was a perfect replica of Kuja Tribal, my father. I had only taken me hours to find Kuja's other diary, kept in the Invincible's ship logs.

          I went to Terra on a hunch and found the life-pod and papers on how to use it. What a lucky find. Once the Auctioneer finished, he left, cheeks flushed with blood. I guess I had frightened him a lot these days. I was probably beginning to remind him of Kuja. For the last few weeks, I had holed myself up within the confines of my bedroom, mourning and forcing myself to learn the simple magics of the time. With a little bit of blood and a soul, Kuja would be back to me in no time.

          And then, I would snatch the comfort of Alexandria and the Black Mage Village right out from the inhabitants hands. Only then will I become complete. I stood in the room for a long time before approaching the life-pod. Kuja's lifeless, perfect hands were pressed against the glass harmlessly, making a small imprint on the glass within.

          "I'll call your soul back, Kuja. I'll take care of everything. I swear it," I whispered to the cool glass.

          I walked out of the room, closing it behind me. I wouldn't have to worry about visitors for a long time now. At least, none that would peek back this far. As I crossed the threshold towards my room…

          "Lady Kirika. You have visitors in the main hall."

          I narrowed my eyes in silent frustration. I didn't want visitors right now.

          "Should I tell them to leave?"

          "No, tell them I will be right there," I muttered as I went into my chambers.

          I had to put on something decent so I slipped a silk robe over my body and headed out into the main chamber. Queen Garnet and King Zidane sat in two of my finest chairs, expressions filled with concern.

          "Kirika, are you alright?" Garnet asked.

Zidane:

          "Kirika, are you alright?"

          The question rung in the air like a bell. Kirika, herself, wasn't looking too hot. There were circles under her fair purple eyes and her skin had gone from a ghostly pearl to a sickly white. Obliviously, she had mourned a great deal over Kuja, but I doubted living in this palace was justice enough.

          "I am fine, Queen Garnet," came the reply.

          "Are you sure? I mean we can't have you becoming old and decrepit in this palace," I said as cheerfully as I could.

          My comment was met with a dark glare from Kirika.

          "I have no intention of returning to Alexandria, Zidane. You know that."

Black Mage Village

Mikoto:

          I frowned with distaste as I stood amongst the genomes in the forest just outside the village.

          "Kirei, things are getting dangerous. I thought you destroyed Kuja's hold on this planet!"

          Kirei snorted and turned her back away from me.

          "Patience, Mikoto. You fail to realize that child of hers saw what I did. It'll take time to make this work," She replied tiredly.

          Make it work? She sounded as if we had plenty of time to do things.

Back to Kirika:

          After Garnet and Zidane had gone, I was left with a sense of annoyance. They were meddling constantly now. Kuja's life was in my hands now. I had to figure out whose soul I could use to call Kuja's spirit back. At least that's what the ship logs said. I couldn't use just anyone's spirit and I certainly couldn't use mine. That left the high-ranking officials in Alexandria. But which one? I asked myself as I slipped my traveling cloak on.

          "Auctioneer, I will be out for a little while. Make sure the palace is locked tight," I muttered as I head out the large double doors to my freedom.


	6. Respite

Author's Note: Well, I was in the mood to do two more chapters…but it kinda slipped my mind. Ah well, enjoy.

'I believe in you 

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me.'_

Taking over me~Evanescence 

Reincarnation

Chapter 6-Respite

Alexandria, Gaia

5:37 P.M. Gaian Standard

Kirika:

          I walked along the crowded streets to the castle with a hood over my head. I didn't want to be noticed by any of the soldiers around Alexandria until my mission was complete. I wasn't exactly sure that I would gain what I came for. I glanced around the sides of the streets at the merchants with their various assorted goods. They even had some painting s that interested me. I was staring so intently at the surroundings that I ran right into someone.

          I fell back, a snarl caught in my throat. My gaze fell on a small child-like creature dressed in a blue overcoat and it had a wide-brimmed straw hat on his head. I noticed that it had no obliviously seen face. There were two brightly glowing orbs that I guessed were for him to see through.

          "I'm s-sorry," He said, it's voice barely above a whisper.

          "It's ok. Are you all right?" I asked, extending my hand to help the creature up.

          "I'm fine."

          I got to my feet and brushed my cloak off softly.

          "So, what's your name" I asked.

          The creature looked up at me curiously.

          "Vivi."

          I've heard that name before in the history books at Kyuuden in Treno. Vivi was one of the black mages that played a prominent role in Gaia's history. Vivi looked up at me, his bright eyes glowing intently.

          "So, what's your name?" I straightened up and sighed.

          "Kirika Tribal."

          "Oh, so your Kuja's daughter. I'm sorry for your loss, Kirika," Vivi said softly.

          I blinked slowly. He was the only one in Alexandria who bothered to say something about my loss, besides the royal family. It made me feel much better.

          "You don't have to say that, Vivi, but I appreciate your concern," I said softly.

8:03 P.M. Gaian Standard:

          Vivi and I talked for a long time under the open skies of Alexandria, Gaia. I had to admit that being able to talk to someone like Vivi revitalized my aching heart. For a moment, I forgot the reason why I had came to this town. But when Vivi had to leave, it came rushing back to me instantly. I glanced around myself carefully, sliding my silk hood over my head. Stepping quietly, I slipped behind one of the buildings closer to the lakefront, which happened to be a small items shop that sold ingredients for dark spells.

          The lakeshore was beautiful, yet creepy in the darkness of the night. I was surprised that the moon wasn't out in full to bless what had to be done. I lifted my hand up slightly, the verses to a spell escaping from my lips. As an answer to my prayers, I saw large tendrils of mist flowing into the bay, giving ample cover for the Invincible to touch down here. I grinned and summoned a light floating spell to carry me safely across the lake to the edge of the castle grounds. I could hear plenty of voices scattered across the compound. Obliviously, the watch for tonight was a bit worried about the mist. I wasn't exactly sure whether the mist was a normal occurrence for the residents here, seeing as I wasn't a native citizen of Alexandria. I eased up from my position and continued past the fountain through the front gates. This particular area was pretty quiet. That was very unusual since the kitchens were busy all the time, especially with that big odd creature around.

          Ah well, it probably wouldn't be hard to find Beatrix.

          "Why Kirika, I didn't expect you to be here. Would you like to be escorted to the royal family?"

          I smirked, knowing that the voice belonged to Beatrix. I turned around, posting a small frown on my face.

          "Maybe you weren't expecting me, but I was expecting you," I muttered, calling on another bit of my powers. Beatrix's expression changed from calm to confusion.

          "Are you ok, Kirika? I can get Queen Garnet—"

          "No!" I shrieked out of anger.

          Power erupted from my fingertips, bathing Beatrix in turrets of flames. A shriek poured out from it, immediately. I took a step towards her, sliding the hood off of my head in a sweeping motion. Beatrix staggered and fell back onto the floor. I could feel her fear and despair. I loved it…I relished it. So this is what Kuja felt when he killed all those people. I lifted my right hand up, willing the flames to die down. That's when Beatrix jumped up from where she fell and unsheathed the Save the Queen. I edged backward quickly, my lust for power overruling the panic welling up in my heart.

          "What are you trying to do, Kirika?" Beatrix asked, voice filled with a combination of fear and anger. I didn't answer her, gathering up my strength to use my powers. I relaxed slightly, uttering the words to a haste spell in my mind. I immediately felt a resurgence of power rising from the depths of my soul on up. Beatrix lifted her sword up in one hand, smiling as it began to glow blue in color, and swung it towards the ground slowly. A blue wave of energy came rocketing towards me, dissolving the mist around my body. I flipped out of the way and smirked as the blue energy went on and eventually fizzled out.

          "Well, General Beatrix, if you really must know, I'm about to rob you of your soul," I hissed as I approached her carefully.

          Beatrix growled, ready to attack again. I snapped my fingers and watched as she froze in her tracks.

          "Why?" She asked, despair cracking in her voice. I waved my hand over her face and closed my eyes as a strong wind blew by.

          "For Kuja," I whispered as Beatrix drew her last breath.

          My eyes shot open as the sounds of approaching guards filled my ears. I glanced at the thin, transparent cloud floating out of Beatrix's mouth and drew it into my hands. Scrambling slightly, I ran back to the lakeshore, fading into the shadows.

The Morning After

Zidane:

          The loss of General Beatrix had affected us all in a profound way. My wife was out of reach for a long time after the news had been told. But I was the only one who noticed that there was an unusual amount of mist in the moat. There were very few people in Gaia that could manipulate mist like that. And they were dead—Kuja being the last of them. Which turned my attention to Kirika. She seemed a little unsettled the last time I saw her. I hated to accuse people, but she was a definite suspect. I didn't care if she was my brother's 'daughter', murder was punishable by death and I was pretty damn sure she wouldn't get away with this…that is…if she did it…

Author's Note: Uh oh…does that mean Kirika's in trouble? Find out in the next chapter and keep reviewing.


	7. On The Run

Author's Note: I need reviews, ok?

Reincarnation

Chapter 7-On The Run

Treno, City of Nobles

11:17 A.M. Gaian Standard

Kirika:

          Exhaustion made me stumble constantly over cracks and even the docks of the Invincible. It took an unreal amount of power to get away from Alexandria undetected. Then, on top of that, I had to move the life-pod to a secure position in the Invincible, for fear of anyone scooping around Totetsumonari Kyuuden. I went to the side entrance and punched a small set of codes. There was a light beep and then the Invincible lifted off and headed south. I would call it back when I needed it. For now, I would return to Totetsumonari Kyuuden. I collapsed on the front couch, not caring for simple dignity at the moment.

Hours Later:

          "You cannot see Lady Kirika at this time! She is resting and has forbidden all visitors from entering Totetsumonari Kyuuden!"

          "I wish to see Lady Kirika Tribal now!"

          Muffled voices coming from…outside. My eyes shot open as the door next to the couch opened. A small squad of Alexandrian soldiers entered the room followed by the King. I sat up and shook my head slowly, trying to clear the leftover sleep. I still felt tired, but a great amount of magical energy had returned to my body meaning that I was ok.

          "What is the meaning of this intrusion?" I asked tiredly.

          "You are being tried for the murder of General Beatrix of Alexandria."

          Tried…for a murder?

          "That's ludicrous! How dare you accuse me of such a crime," I snarled.

          That wasn't supposed to happen. The King wasn't supposed to find out. I need to escape while I could. I leapt up from the couch and scrambled through the door outside. Muffled screams and shouts followed me as I launched myself down the many steps of my palace. I had to get as far as I could without using magic. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, another squad of soldiers surrounded me. Queen Garnet wasn't too far behind them, sporting a staff.

          "Where are you going Kirika?" She asked.

          I narrowed my eyes at her and leaned against the banister. Where do you think I'm going Garnet? I'm obliviously not staying here. One of the soldiers reached up to grab my arm so he could pull me down. I snarled and slapped his hand away.

          "If you want me, dear Garnet, you must catch me first!" I shouted.

          Magic wouldn't help me here, but brute strength would. I silently thanked Kuja for teasing me a bit of magic as well as self-defense. The same guard that had grabbed me before charged up the remaining stairs to my position. I kicked him right in the groin as he came near and smirked in satisfaction as he fell to the floor. Two more guards ran up to my position, swords in hand. Instead of engaging them, I jumped off of the side of the stairwell and landed on the muddy earth below. About three guards scrambled to surround me quickly while the others followed. I dropped to my haunches and launched my foot out in a sweeping motion, tripping all three and sending them to the floor.

          I broke out into a low run; ducking between any object I could to cover my run. I had to make it out of the city so that I could use a spell to fly away. There were more shouts and screams coming from everywhere as I scrambled out of the front gate to freedom.

Zidane:

          When the commotion died down, I joined Garnet on the path overlooking the river.

          "I didn't think she would run like that, Zidane."

          I didn't either. I couldn't believe that Kirika would commit such a crime.

          "We must find her soon. I think there is more to this situation that's being told," I muttered.

          Just then, a solider walked up and saluted the Queen.

          "The Invincible has been sighted over a remote part of the Mist Continent."

          Why was the Invincible there?

          "How long was this?" I asked.

          "Five hours ago."

          That was when Kirika was here. Why would the Invincible be so far away from its owner? Something didn't seem right.

Mikoto:

          "Kirei, I think we have a problem," I muttered as I read the letter from Zidane.

          It told of Beatrix's death and Kirika's betrayal. That Kirika girl could be a problem. In fact, she was a problem. Kirei smirked and floated over to my position.

          "What problem?" She asked, tiredly.

          "Perhaps that Kirika girl may be a wrench in our plans."

          "No, she won't. She's about to be put to death, so why worry?"

          I snorted. Kirei seemed so ignorant sometimes. Only I knew that there was another genome hidden in the depths of a ruined Terra. Most likely, Kirika was there when he said his last words. In order to restore Kuja to power, you had to have a lot of magic. Therefore, Kirika could become the most powerful woman in the world. She had to be stopped.

The Invincible

9:57 P.M. Gaian Standard

Kirika:

          I stared at the life-pod in front of me and then at the tube in my arm. I was pretty tired from my restless flight to the Invincible from Treno. I had to be very careful while out in the ship. Most likely, Zidane had found out the location of the Invincible. It gave me a headache just thinking about it. I pulled the small tube out of my arm gingerly and sat it down on the floor. I watched with dull interest as the blood the life-pod collected from me flowed into Kuja's body. Now that I had a soul that would be powerful enough to call Kuja's spirit back, I had two options: Rest or go directly to the Iifa Tree.

          Rest was probably out of the question; Zidane was probably on his way here. I rubbed my arm gingerly and punched in the codes for the Iifa Tree on a nearby panel. There was a slight shudder as the Invincible lifted off of the ground and headed due south to the Forgotten Continent. Yawning slightly, I reached over to the life-pod and undid the locks holding the liquid and Kuja's lifeless body inside. A small chime sounded as a small door in the glass opened out, pouring clear liquid everywhere. I managed to catch Kuja's slumped form and lower it the dampened floor. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw his chest rise and fall in a relaxed breathing pattern.

          He was alive or at least half alive. There was a slight jerk as the Invincible slowed and touched down to the ground. I dragged, half-carried Kuja outside onto the dead spirit-filled earth. I stepped away from his body and closed my eyes. My chin rested on my chest as I reached deep inside of myself and pulled Beatrix's spiritual energy out and into the air. I could sense the amount of souls gathering themselves to the sight of the energy and searched for Kuja's. After then minutes or so, I found it, warm and pulsating with intense elemental magic, hovering near my head. I opened my eyes and touched it with my fingertips. It latched onto my hand for a moment as I walked over to Kuja. I knelt down and touched Kuja's chest, forcing the soul inside.

          A jolt of energy rippled through my body, jarring my bones and sending me to the ground. I barely noticed Kuja's movement beside me as my tired body gave into my exhaustion.


	8. A Newer Angel of Death

Author's Note: You really didn't think Kuja would say dead would you? Well, haha if you did, and yay if you didn't *sets up her Kuja shrine*. I need more reviews, I'm suffering here! Enjoy!

Reincarnation

Chapter 8-A Newer Angel of Death

Desert Palace, Forgotten Continent

12:15 A.M. Gaian Standard

Kuja:

          I glanced upon the pale ivory face of my 'daughter', Kirika Tribal, and let out a small contented sigh. It felt excellent to be out of that dark green pool that made up the Iifa Tree's reserves well. I had to admit that I didn't think that Kirika could muster up the strength and the power to resurrect me. I felt brand new…restored. I could feel elemental magic coursing through my veins.

          I had all the power I could ever want. All at the expense of my dear 'child'. Kirika looked very sickly. The child was about to die from extreme exhaustion. There was only one thing I could do to save her. I slipped away from my bed and reached through a small cubby hole in my glass-like wall. What I pulled out would make Zidane piss his pants.

          In other words, the Life Crystal. I knew that it would easily keep Kirika alive once I placed it inside her body. I picked up a small knife from off of my dresser and approached my bed. I placed the crystal just above Kirika's shoulder and grabbed her left wrist. I grasped the knife and cut along the top of her skin, careful not to accidentally cut one of her major veins.

          Blood flowed freely out of the cut, soaking the sleeves of her long silk shirt. A small groan escaped from her mouth as I placed the Life Crystal in her wrist and squeezed the small wound shut. Now, what to wrap it with? I had no bandages on me and I was pretty sure there were no bandages in my desert palace. With a sigh, I ripped a piece of cloth off my hakuma and tied it up. I had more things to do with Kirika, but not while she was like this.

          I had to admit that I was curious about what happened between the time that I died and was brought back to life. But I had a source: the Treno Auctioneer. I moved away from my bed and placed Kirika's silk cloak upon my shoulders. I had the Invincible in my possession and that would make it much easier to return to Kyuuden. Within a few minutes, I found myself calmly walking along the pathway to the Invincible. Along the way, I came across my silver dragon.

          "Make sure no one gets through to the palace. And let me know when the child awakes," I muttered.

          The dragon snorted and turned its head to the side. Even though that wasn't the answer I was expecting, I knew that he had indeed heard what I said.

Hours Later:

          I sat in one of the plush seats above the ground floor of the Auction house, watching the dull amount of activity below. This reminded me of the old times when I used to sit and order items from my high perch. Ah…memories.

          "I suppose your not going to buy anything, Sir Kuja."

          My gaze snapped to a small man standing directly under my perch. I recognized him as the Auctioneer.

          "Not this time, Auctioneer. I came for information," I said, leading on the edge of the banister.

          "Ah, I see. What can I tell you, Sir Kuja?"

          "What happened after I died?"

          "Kirika got very angry and devoted herself to restoring you. In the process, she committed murder."

          "Murder?"

          I hardly thought Kirika would go so far.

          "Yes, murder. Is she safe?" The Auctioneer asked.

          "Kirika's just fine. She's back at my Desert Palace."

Kirika:

          A sharp pain in my wrist made me jump awake to lavender covered wall coverings, tons of small tables full of books and a roaring fire in the fireplace. This wasn't my home. This wasn't Kyuuden in Treno. I sat up and moved to edge of the bed and glanced around the room. This was Kuja's room, in the desert palace. But why was I here?

          How did I get here? And where was Kuja? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that one of my wrists was bandaged. I was tempted to pick at it, but then I thought better of it. Surprisingly enough, I felt power coursing through my veins. How? I was weakened when I brought Kuja to life. I should have been dead. My gaze snapped to a mirror that was propped against the wall.

          In its reflection was a woman with feathery black hair and her eyes were cat-like and purple. On top of that, her skin seemed to glow with inner power, making her seem more attractive. Now why would Kuja's mirror show someone else in its reflection? I edged off of the bed and brought myself to a stand. The woman in the reflection did the same.

          "That can't be me," I whispered.

          But it was true. I had changed as a result of restoring Kuja. I had aged. A smirk crossed my pale thin lips as I stood there, admiring myself in the mirror.

          "So you're awake."

          The smirk vanished from my face as I turned in the direction of the voice. It was Kuja.

          "Thank Gaia your alive, Kuja," I whispered.

          "How do you like you new powers, my dear?"

          New powers?

          "What do you mean?" I asked, calmly folding my arms.

          Kuja touched my bandaged wrist lightly.

          "I put the Life Crystal in your wrist to keep you alive."

          I wrinkled my nose.

          "But why?"

          I was confused.

          "It was either that or you'll die."

          I turned back towards the mirror and examined myself again.

          "We can return to Treno and my residence in peace, so you can rest, my dear," Kuja muttered.

          In peace? Oh no, I was determined to repay Zidane and the woman who hurt and took away Kuja from me. And I would start by going to Alexandria.

          "I brought some of your clothes back for you to change into."

          That's just what I needed.

          "Thank you father," I said with a smirk.

_          Look out Alexandria, there's a new Kirika in town._

Mikoto:

          I knew Kuja was back before Kirei said it. Kirika had succeeded in bringing him back. How was that possible? She was human just like the citizens of Alexandria. It made no sense.

          "Our plans are being ruined, Mikoto. We must act," Kirei complained.

          I ignored her for the most part as I paced around the graveyard.

          "Thinking won't work right now, Mikoto. We must stop her at all costs."

          Foolish simple girl, I thought with a grin. Causing action wouldn't get you anywhere. Even Zidane learned that.

          "Keep a watch in Alexandria tonight, Kirei. I have a feeling that something will happen tonight."


	9. And Kirika collapses into Insanity'

Author's Note: Yeah, I know I've been behind on my updating schedule so I posted chapters 8 & 9 to make up for it. If you are curious as to what I'm doing, let's just say I'm working on getting published. Anyways, enjoy!

Reincarnation

Chapter 9-'And Kirika collapses into insanity'

Alexandria, Gaia

7:27 P.M. Gaian Standard

Kirika:

          _"Where are you going?"_

_          "To Alexandria to pay a visit."_

_          "Not in your condition."_

_          "Watch me. I will make you proud, Kuja."_

_          "Proud of what?"_

_          "Proud of me."_

          I had loved listening to every word of that conversation in my head. It brought me subtle hope that I could please Kuja with my dark efforts. And it would all start with the royal family's murder. For even as I walked through the darkened streets of Alexandria, the Life Crystal pushed life-giving energy through my veins supplying with energy. I was alive and completely unrecognizable; thanks to the process I had to go through to get Kuja back.

          I reached the castle gates within a matter of minutes and slipped inside. There were joyous shouts from the kitchen as I drew near the opening I could tell the company inside were soldiers. Male soldiers, at that. The male soldiers were no threat to me, but the female soldiers were. Like Beatrix, they knew all kinds of white and attack magic, which made them annoying. I wasn't quite sure that the Life Crystal would protect me from anything.

          After all, Kuja did not teach me such things. I moved up the stairs and to the left, entering another small doorway. I recognized this as the normal foyer that branched off into the secret higher rooms. I dropped to the floor as a small female guard patrolled by underneath me. I had to put her out of her misery. I stood up and extended my fingertips out and uttered the words to a sleep spell.

          A shower of blue sparks dropped down upon the ground, instantly putting her to sleep. I jumped off the small area and onto the floor with a soft plop. I glanced at the soldier with a look of disgust, suddenly remembering Beatrix. I ran up the spiral steps and went through the double doors into another foyer. From my past memories, I knew that Zidane and Garnet's bedroom was down on the hall and to the left. And it would be guarded. I ran over to the wall and glanced around the edge. There was no one there; not even a guard. That was strange.

          "Lady Kirika."

          My gaze snapped back to the area in front of me. It was Garnet. A small smirk crept across my thin rosy lips. Garnet blinked and narrowed her eyes.

          "Your not Lady Kirika. Who are you?"

          Ah, so she didn't recognize me, at least not properly.

          "Someone not important," I hissed as I approached her slowly.

          "Stay away from me," Garnet snapped, her hands out in front of her defensively.

          I hated my pace only slightly, knowing that Garnet could summon and cast magic. I grinned and lifted both hands into the air. Power flowed to my fingertips, making my bandaged wrist throb slightly. But I didn't care.

          "Do you see me, Garnet? Do you feel my power?" I asked, the verses to a flare spell on my lips.

          Real fear etched small lines across Garnet's small face. I released the spell at her, sending her flying across the room. When she let a shrill cry of pain, I let out a haunting laugh that echoed around the room.

          "My, my, now weak you are, Garnet!" I shouted, my voice taking on a strained and dark tone.

          "Who are you?" Garnet whispered softly.

          I stepped in the center of the room and smiled as moonlight bathed my form.

          "I am Lady Kirika Tribal, Kuja Tribal's daughter."

          "Steiner!"

          Her cry for help did not bother me much. I would destroy Steiner with one hit. A large man dressed in a squeaky armor barreled into the room, sword drawn.

          "What is wrong, your majesty?" Steiner asked.

          "Kirika attacked me."

          I snorted and extended my right hand towards the sky. Moonlight bathed it immediately, turning my skin a lavender hue. I closed my eyes and pulled the energy from the moon into my body. There were clanks and squeaks of metal as Steiner prepared to charge. I lowered my arm, trusting my sense to guide me through this and let the energy go. My eyes shot open as screams filled the air. And then, Steiner was nothing more than a pile of dust on the floor. Garnet edged against the wall, tears streaming down her face.

          "You asked for this, Garnet. You hated my father!" I shrieked, rage and anger taking over my calm persona.

          "Your father was a murderer! A heartless cold bastard that doesn't deserve to live on this planet!"

          "I hate you! I hate all that you've done!"

          Power erupted through my bones, making me roar in pain. I had never felt so angry…so utterly power in my life. This is what Kuja experienced in Terra. I felt something go through my back and out the other side of me and gasped. I coughed up blood and staggered to the floor.

          "Zidane!"

          I forgot about him and now I was paying for it. Zidane pulled the sword out of my body with a groan. I knew this wasn't the end. I wouldn't let this happen. I got to my feet and touched the wound. I winced as it began to close up on its own. Zidane took Garnet into his arms and glared at me threateningly.

          "Back to finish the job?" He asked.

          I laughed and straightened up.

          "I'm not after you. I'm just here to repay the favor."

          "Sure you are."

          "I bet you have forgotten about my father, your brother, Zidane. He's alive. No thanks to you!" I snapped.

          Zidane winced and snarled.

          "Oh and I suppose stealing Beatrix's soul helped you with this process?" He asked.

          "Yes, in fact it did. The general proved very useful," I hissed.

          "You monster!" Garnet spat.

          I narrowed my eyes at the crying queen.

          "Monster? You still call my father that even when he has atoned for his sins. You didn't even mourn for him, Garnet. You didn't care and I intend to make you cry until you beg to die!" I shrieked.

          Power flowed through my body again, adding to the feeling of delight and fear inside me. But something in me told me to wait. Wait until the time was absolutely right. And now wasn't the time.

          "Remember, Garnet. I will be back and you shall suffer," I hissed as I flew up and out of the sunroof, sending glass everywhere.

          I hardly noticed the appearance of another female on the roof as I left.


	10. The Future of Gaia

Author's Note: I hope you liked those last two chapters, because it can only get crazier from here. Enjoy!

Reincarnation

Chapter 10-The Future of Gaia

Totetsumonari Kyuuden, Treno

11:57 P.M. Gaian Standard

Kuja:

          I watched Kirika collapse on one of my couches and smiled. The child had obliviously been in something she had no business being in. Or was she? Kirika had made me genuinely nervous when she had left earlier. I hadn't figured out what she meant by 'I'll make you proud of me'. What was she planning to do? There was a small tapping sound at the window, which took my attention away from Kirika.

          I carefully approached the window, my feet making small slapping sounds on the floor, and opened it. A small dove flapped in and landed on my hand. I could tell by the color and size of it that it was one of the Alexandrian royal family's birds. I took the roll of paper from its left foot and blinked as it flapped away, perhaps never to return. I unrolled the paper and read it carefully. It was from Zidane and he requested my appearance at the castle.

          It was probably about Kirika. I yawned and closed my window. I had better things to do at the moment so Zidane could wait. I slipped my boots on and headed out of the front door of Totetsumonari Kyuuden. I had made sure to lock it with a spell only Kirika and the Auctioneer would know how to break. I was headed over to Dr. Tot's house to analyze the suspicious pattern of stars in Gaia's midnight skies. I needed to see if it was going to go away naturally. Otherwise, Gaia would be doomed.

Mikoto:

          I stared up at the sky calmly, searching for the suspicious formation of stars. This was a bad sign. I wasn't sure what it meant since astronomy wasn't my forte. I knew that it was my older brother's hobby. But he probably wouldn't take a message from me now that I was involved in his death. So I would be patient to wait for a word from Zidane.

Kuja:

          "They haven't gone away, Kuja."

          Just as I thought. I would have to research this phenomenon. It most likely had something to do with Garland. And as much as I hated to think that, I knew it was a virtually impossible fact to ignore.

          "Hmm…I'll have to get back to you on that one, Dr. Tot," I muttered thoughtfully.

          I would have to tell Zidane about this also. And I knew he wouldn't be happy. I told Dr. Tot to continue studying the stars while I headed back to my palace. I needed to look in my library for Garland's research logs. I broke the spell on the door and went inside, moving past the couch Kirika collapsed on. She was still there, fast asleep. I picked up the rather large book from my desk and opened it, flipping past pages filled with sketches of genomes to the back.

          That was the beginnings of Garland's 'master' plan. I scanned over the flowing script carefully until I found what I wanted.

          'When my plan fails, in which it may to due to Zidane's influence, I have hidden a special device in Gaia that will automatically activate when I parish from both worlds. In turn this device will disrupt the Iifa Tree's natural patterns and overrun the planet with dangerous mist and dead souls. Project Process: fourteen years to complete.'

          Fourteen years? It's been that long since he's died? And now Terra was the reason why we had that strange pattern of stars in the sky. This was serious. The Iifa Tree had a strong potential to kill. It was the perfect plan. I couldn't believe it. I put the book down and nudged Kirika softly. She groaned and opened her eyes. They were blood tinged on the edges.

          "Come on, we're going to Alexandria," I whispered.

          Kirika narrowed her eyes at me darkly.

          "I don't want to go there," She snapped.

          "You will stay in the Invincible where it's safe," I muttered.

          Kirika sighed and got to her feet slowly.

          "Let's go."

One Hour Later:

          I stood in front of Zidane and Garnet in the throne room surrounded by guards. I really didn't like all of this security, but since Kirika actually got into the castle so easily (or so they say) they won't take any chances. I would question Kirika's motives later when I could return to the Invincible in peace.

          "So you say you have news for me," Zidane said, his tone low and even.

          "Yes, Zidane, I do. It seems like Garland had a backup plan for this world and Terra," I replied.

          "You have to be kidding."

          "No, I'm not. The stars in the sky now show the plan. Garland has placed a device on Gaia that will cause terrible things that involve the Iifa Tree. We could all die, Zidane."

          Zidane sighed and shook his head.

          "You expect me to believe this, Kuja?" He asked.

          As much as I wanted to snap and curse at him, I kept myself silent. I knew that Zidane was acting like this for his wife. I didn't like it.

          "This is curious," I snapped.

          Zidane got up from his throne scattering the guards that positioned themselves around me.

          "Your daughter just attacked my wife and killed Steiner just a few hours ago and now you tell us more bad news, Kuja."

          "Do not blame your simple misgivings on me, Zidane. Maybe you deserved what came to you."

          I was not in the mood for this. Garnet jumped out of her seat and snarled.

          "How can you say that? Get out of my castle, Kuja!"

Kirika:

          I idly scanned the ship's logs for any new information, knowing that it would take Kuja a long time to tell the royal family what they needed to know.

          "So you're the little girl who took out Steiner and Beatrix. I've heard a lot about you, Kirika."

          I whipped around from the Invincible's control panel and saw the same woman that had taken Kuja from me before.

          "Are you here to kill me too?" I asked.

          The woman smirked and smoothed her silver hair back.

          "I may. However, I think you would serve me better alive," She said coolly.

          I narrowed my eyes.

          "Who are you?"

          "I am Kirei and that is all you need to know, my dear."

          "What do you mean by 'serve me better alive'?"

          Kirei smirked and shifted her weight to her left leg.

          "I can help you find your parents," She said.

          "My father is in the castle. Perhaps you know him," I snapped.

          She laughed.

          "Kuja isn't your real father, Kirika. You are not a genome, like me."

          What is a genome? I shook my head and balled my hands into fists.

          "You're a liar."

          "Come outside with me child," Kirei said softly.

          I followed her outside on to the plains of the Mist Continent.

          "Kirika, you know Treno is not your birthplace. Think about it, my dear."

          Treno was my birthplace, along with Lindblum. That's where Kuja found me. Kuja…found…me. I blinked frantically, holding back silent tears.

          "Where are my parents?" I asked.

          "Check Kuja's library."

          Kirei smirked as I caught sight of Kuja heading towards the ship.

          "Remember, Kirika," Kirei whispered, vanishing as she the words.

          So Kuja knew where my parents were. I had to wonder why he didn't tell me when I became old enough to understand…


	11. Newer Revelations

Author's Note: At this point, there may be a long wait for new chapters. I know, I know. It's getting so good. But I would like more Kuja fans to read this fanfic, or I shall fade away. Enjoy!

Reincarnation

Chapter 11-Newer Revelations

Totetsumonari Kyuuden

5:37 A.M. Gaian Standard

Kirika:

          I could hear Kuja's soft breathing in the other room. I couldn't understand how he was able to sleep when there were unanswered questions in the air. When I had asked Kuja about my parents, he just shrugged. I couldn't tolerate that answer. But I didn't want to bother him about it anymore than I had to. The only way I could find answers is to search for them. And I knew where to start. I got up from under my silk sheets and pulled the book off of my bedside table.

          I had kept Kuja's journal close to my heart for the longest. I knew that he had written something about my parents in it. I flipped through the pages to the back and started reading.

          _'Kirika shows great promise. Even though her parents seemingly disliked her for what reason unknown, I only though it fair to tell them about their child's whereabouts, but they attempted to send an assassin after me. So no further attempts were made. But I do know that they are somewhere in the Industrial District of Lindblum.'_

          Well of course, Lindblum was destroyed, but there was the possibility of Neo Lindblum. I set the book down in my lap and ran my fingers through my hair. So they didn't care. I blinked and tried to remember back to my youth. But I found it difficult to recall anything. Why couldn't I remember? I got out of bed with a small groan and started putting fresh silk robes on. I would travel to Neo Lindblum to find my parents and find out my past.

          I glanced at myself in the mirror and noticed how messy my hair was. So I ran a small brush through it and put it up in a bun. I exited my room quietly and moved down the hall past Kuja's bedroom door. I didn't bother to stop and wake him up. He had enough to worry about from Zidane and Garnet. I crossed into the main hallway and broke the spell on the door. The cool clammy Mist Continent air flowed through the opening I made in the doorway, ruffling my robes.

          I edged out of the door and sealed it with another spell. The streets of Treno were completely deserted on palace's side of town. But once I entered the slums section, there would be enough activity to shatter the peace of Totetsumonari Kyuuden. I could see why Kuja sometimes despised this town. But then again, Kuja despised any place that wasn't peaceful. I crossed the lake to the left of Totetsumonari Kyuuden, quickly exiting the Treno city limits.

          The Invincible loomed overhead, engines whining softly. I stood underneath it and gasped as the teleported lifted me inside. The cold, sterile air of the Invincible washed over my body, generating a shiver from me. I immediately walked up the steps and through the doorway to the bridge.

          "Invincible, set a course for Neo Lindblum," I said as clearly as I could.

          There was a confirming beep and then a lurch as the ship took off. A lot of questions ran through my mind as the ship continued about its course. Would my mother recognize me? If what Kuja said was true, would my family still hate me.

          "The Invincible has arrived at its destination."

          I sighed and headed back to the teleporter device. Within the next few minutes, I was back on city turf. The streets were deserted, except for the guards that were posted every few streets. I had some kind of idea where my parent's residence may be in the Industrial District of Lindblum. My searchings led me to a mansion in the very back with three floors. A sign on the door read 'Nightengale'.

          Kuja had never told me my last name. But I was certain this was the place. I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell next to it. I glanced up at the predawn sky and sighed, silently wishing for the best. The door opened and a small man glanced out, his gaze not exactly friendly.

          "I am Lady Kirika Tribal, from the Alexandrian royal family and I'm here to see my mother, the mistress of the estate," I said proudly.

          The man looked me up and down with distaste and opened the door wider.

          "Come in, m'lady," He said, showing me inside with a frown.

          I walked inside and glanced around slowly. The room that I was in, which seemed like the front foyer, was decorated in light purple hues. There were antiques and even some nice paintings. My heart began to race as the minutes passed by in the foyer. I hope Kuja hadn't found out that I had left the palace against his wishes.

          A woman about 5'3 walked into the room, dressed in light blue robes. She had purple eyes and black hair just like me. So…I was face to face with my mother.

          "Lady Kirika Tribal, what brings you here?" My mother asked.

          "To see you," I replied, my voice thin and low.

          "I thought that evil man would have killed you, Kirika."

          What did she mean by that? Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. This wasn't going well.

          "He raised me mother, which was obliviously something you can't or couldn't do," I snapped.

          My mother brought her hands up to her face and sighed.

          "Do you see all of this stuff, Kirika? I got it when you left or rather, when I left you," She said.

          Her comments stung my heart. I felt tears began to build up in my eyes and sighed.

          "Why do you hate me, Mother? Why did you leave me with those monsters alone?" I asked, my voice literally cracking with emotion.

          "Because you are not normal. I figured I could take away the shame of the family by leaving you."

          "Your shame is right here, in your face, all around you!" I snapped.

          My mother chuckled.

          "You may take your leave of me now, Lady Kirika Tribal," She spat.

          I couldn't believe this or her. But I kept my outrage inside me as I exited that horrible house and headed back to the Air cab building. Along the way, I burst into bitter tears, reviewing all that I had heard in my mind over and over.

          "Kirika!"

          I stopped and turned in the direction of the voice. It was the little black mage, Vivi. I wiped the tears away from my face and sighed.

          "Hey Vivi," I said softly.

          "You seem sad. Is something wrong?" Vivi asked.

          "Nothing's wrong, Vivi. I was just a little frustrated, that's all," I answered.

          Vivi shrugged.

          "Oh well. Stay safe, Kirika."

          _Oh I will, Vivi. I will…_


	12. The Power of Trance

Author's Note: This fic is about to come to a close soon so enjoy it while you can. Also, I am pushing the rating up to R since there is a not so pleasant scene in here. Enjoy.

Reincarnation

Chapter 12-The Power of Trance

Totetsumonari Kyuuden, Treno

7:18 A.M. Gaian Standard

Kirika:

          I pushed open the doors to Totetsumonari Kyuuden with a rueful grin on my face. Kuja was in the front foyer holding a book in his hands. I knew what it was: his journal. So, he found my little secret out. But that was nothing compared to what Kuja kept from me.

          "What do you think you are doing, Kirika?" He snapped, his pale blue eyes shifting between its normal color and crimson.

          "What do you care anyways, Kuja?" I asked, motioning at his journal.

          "You are no longer allowed to step foot out of this palace, Kirika."

          I snorted and turned back towards the door. A rough hand seized me by the shoulder, shoving me backwards. I hit the door reeling. Kuja looked at me with a terrible grin.

          "Tell me, Kuja, why did you keep my mother a secret from me?" I hissed, picking myself off of the ground.

          Kuja grimaced.

          "Your mother wants nothing to do with you, Kirika. You should know that now that you read my journal," He snapped.

          "I pray that you haven't lied to me all these years. Why can't I remember my past?"

          There was nothing but silence from Kuja at my question. I stood up and brushed my robes off.

          "You can't answer me, can you Kuja?? You've lied to me and you know it. I hate you!" I shouted.

          Kuja wound up his arm and attempted to strike me. I caught his hand in mid air and twisted it. Kuja's lips turned up in rueful grimace.

          "So now you plan to go off on your own with the Life Crystal and the small amount of magic you have. Well, just go Kirika!"

          I released his arm and bit my lip. This wasn't supposed to happen with Kuja. Not now. But I found that I didn't care. I gathered up my cloak and stormed out of the palace…only to come face to face with Zidane Tribal. I didn't bother to turn to see Kuja's reaction; I could see his ugly grin in my mind.

          "Lady Kirika Tribal, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Queen Garnet and for the murder of Beatrix and Steiner," Zidane declared.

          I kept silent as soldiers came forward and bound my wrists with ropes. I turned around and glared at Kuja.

          "You ungrateful bastard!" I shouted.

          Kuja snorted and brushed his silvery hair out of his face.

          "I am indeed grateful to you, Kirika. But Zidane would rather deal with your presence himself," He hissed.

          Several rough hands grabbed me from behind, dragging me away from Totetsumonari Kyuuden. An airship descended in front of us, with one of its cargo hatches open to greet us. The soldiers hoisted me off of the ground and into the cargo bay. The last thing I heard was Kuja's horrible laughter.

Hours Later

Kirei:

          "I have contact with Kirika, Mikoto. She's in the Alexandrian Royal Family's custody," I muttered to the lake in front of me. Mikoto's face stared back up at me, her thin lips twisted in a frown.

          "So Kuja betrayed her after all. It's your job to boost things up, Kirei," She said softly.

          I yawned and shifted my weight from side to side.

          "Even if it takes breaking her out of the dungeons, Mikoto?" I asked.

          She nodded.

          "See that you put some stress on the child. Just enough to make her snap."

          And with that, she left. I didn't really like having to do Mikoto's dirty work, but it was the only way to fulfill my conquest. I stole away from the lakeshore away from the fountain and to the right side of the castle. Surprisingly, there were no guards posted at this particular entrance. I found it strange. Maybe the guard was focused around Zidane or Garnet.

          I walked down the steps quietly until I emerged into the dungeons of Alexandria Castle. In the middle platform, was a woman, chained from head to foot. I recognized her as the infamous Lady Kirika Tribal. Her clothes were torn and her body sagged greatly under the weight of the chains. She was bleeding from her face and from gashes in her arms. A lone guard stood by the end of the platform staring down upon the proud girl disdainfully.

          "You killed both of our generals and yet you still remain proud, even through the worst punishment. I wish you would die."

          Kirika snorted, rattling her chains as she sat down. I eased into the shadows quietly, moving to the guard's position.

          "I don't care about what you think of me," Kirika hissed.

          The guard yanked one of the chains, upsetting her current position. For a second, I felt sorry for the little girl. She didn't deserve this kind of punishment. But before I could move to take out the guard, Queen Garnet entered the dungeons. I glanced up at her face and saw anger, and satisfaction. The fact that the person who murdered both Beatrix and Steiner was here delighted me. Kirika hissed and moved away from the Queen as far as the chains would allow.

          "How do you like your new name?" Garnet asked.

          "Don't you have something better to do?" Kirika snapped.

          "I would like nothing better than to let you know how low you are now. Oh and by the way, I believe someone will be down to take the Life Crystal from you," Garnet hissed.

          "You are Heartless, like they say!"

          "Heartless? Heartless! How dare you, Kirika! It was your father who killed my mother and my people. Maybe you should redefine your opinion of Heartlessness."

          "That man is not my father! He lied to me about my parents!"

          Tears were running down Kirika's dirty face. At last, she was despaired beyond belief.

          "Ah so you found your parents. Isn't it a shame that they hate you? I knew your mother, Kirika. They are ashamed of you and your darkness. After all, you naively resurrected Kuja because you believe he was your father," Garnet said softly.

          Kirika stayed silent. But I could tell she was hurting deeply from the Queen's comments. _Come on, Kirika. Show me the power of the Life Crystal_, I thought as I sat there. All of a sudden, Kirika jumped up from her resting position, crossing the distance between her and Garnet easily and slapping her across the cheek. The guard tried to pull her back, but the damage was already done. Garnet fell back, holding her cheek in a fit of pain.

          "You may do what you want to her, Robert," (A/N: Random soldier name.) She hissed as she walked out of the room.

          I looked away from the platform as cries of pain echoed off of the ceilings of the castle.

Kirika:

          I silently prayed that this would stop. I suddenly wished that the pain would fade away and then, I would be free. I could hear the guard's heavy breathing as he cut and bruised me violently. I bit back my cries as best as I could and prayed to the gods above to take my soul. Why couldn't be my soul be liberated? I want to die? I fell onto the floor, barely breathing and barely feeling anything. Scenes of my life flashed by my eyes, generating tears from my already swollen eyes. I couldn't die. I had to live…I had to…

          "Live!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

          Power flowed out from my body, spiraling upward into the air. I got to my feet and roared, severing the chains from my body. I blinked as my body took on a silver glow and the cuts and bruises that lined my body were gone.

          "Someone help me!" The guard shouted.

          I spun around and grabbed his neck roughly. He gasped and clawed at my hand desperately as the youth from his body vanished. After a few seconds of fruitless gasping, he fell limp. I released his neck and looked at my hands. Did they just sap the life force out of the man? A smirk crossed my face. Perhaps I would enjoy snapping Garnet's neck after all.

Mikoto:

          I didn't have to see or hear that Kirika had acquired the power of trance. I knew it was bound to happen, but I was surprised when I felt the presence of something else in her aura. I hope what was said in Zidane's letter wasn't true. Especially if the Life Crystal was involved.

          "Everything's falling together now."


	13. And then, there was destruction

Author's Note: And then there was destruction…

Reincarnation

Chapter 13-It just gets worse..

Alexandria, Gaia

12:21 P.M. Gaian Standard

Kuja:

          The moment my foot touched Alexandrian soil, the sky went black. I glanced around, not exactly sure if there was a storm in the area or if it was a matter of magic. Well, obliviously, it wasn't a storm seeing as there were no clouds in the sky. I knew that the source had to be from somebody or something powerful. So that left only a few choices and one of them was Kirika. I hurried through the front gates and past the few people that had gathered in the street to marvel at the sky. If something had happened to Kirika to make her Trance, then Alexandria would suffer the same fate that it suffered when I decided to hunt after Alexander.

          For some odd reason, I couldn't let that happen to the inhabitants. Maybe it was a guilty complex or something, but I couldn't let it happen. I had to tell that Kirika the truth, no matter what. When I reached the lakeshore, a series of deafening explosions filled the air. And when the smoke cleared, the entire right side of Alexandria Castle was completely destroyed.

          "Kirika…"

Kirika:

          I glanced upward at the ceiling of the dungeon at the hole I made just by pointing up there. I had energy so vast and powerful, that the moment I thought of something destructive, it happened. I love it, this feeling of absolute power. I lifted my hands and sent the image of flying through my head. Within seconds, my feet lifted off of the platform and flew through the hole. I was on the ground floor again, in the main hall. Soldiers launched themselves at me, immediately drawing their sounds in defense. I pushed my hand out and smirked as energy poured outward from my fingertips. It washed over the soldiers for a second or two and sent them flying.

          I thought about killing them, but eventually I thought better of it. Why bother wasting energy on them when I could just make the castle burn from within? The moment that thought crossed my mind, the hall exploded into flames. However, the flames didn't touch me; it stayed away about a few inches from my body. I walked up what was left of the stairs and stepped onto the walkway above. Garnet and Zidane were up there waiting for me.

          "Stop this, Kirika!" Garnet shouted.

          I shrugged and folded my arms gingerly.

          "Care to make me stop?" I asked, my tone cocky and confident.

          Garnet pulled something out of her pocket and held up to the light. It was a light purple colored gem with many facets. I frowned and narrowed my eyes. What could that gem do?

          "Shiva! I have need of you!" Garnet shouted, tapping the jewel with the staff she had in hand.

_          Shiva? Who's Shiva?_ Smoke poured out of the gem and onto the floor until it was completely covered. Then, the dust took on a human-like shape, forming and forming until the dust became a girl. And indeed, it truly was a girl, dressed in a bikini top and a shirt-like bottom. Where her legs ended, there was no definable spot because of the mist still on the ground. Garnet watched my reaction with a mixture of awe and concern.

          "I take it that you have never seen an eidolon," She said softly.

          "No, I haven't," I replied, eyeing the girl carefully.

_          Kuja hadn't told me about this power before._

          "You can stop this, Kirika. Just calm down and come with me," Garnet said.

          "Make me," was the words that came out of my mouth.

          "Very well then. Shiva! Take her out!"

          The girl, now named Shiva, launched herself at me with incredible speed. I was literally launched through what was left of the castle walls outside. I felt myself fall backwards while Shiva smirked at me. Now, I couldn't let this happen, could I? I set my energy into motion again, ripping chunks out of the exterior walls with raw energy as I reactivated a flying spell. Shiva flew at me again, a hand with claws on it extended out.

          "You bother me," I whispered.

          Rays of energy exploded from my body circling and spiraling up towards Shiva in a violent manner. Within seconds, Shiva, herself, exploded in a shower of sparks. I floated upward, back to the hole Shiva had originally pushed me through and smirked.

          "This will not do, Garnet. I do not like your efforts. Perhaps, a heavier lesson should be taught."


	14. Strange

Author's Note: I'm back! Because someone has requested on update to Reincarnation, I will. Also look for updates to my Yu-Gi-Oh ficcy, Stormy Weather and my Inu-Yasha fic, The Man Behind The Demon, which I'll be updating very soon.

Reincarnation

Chapter 14-Stange

Alexandria Castle

1:21 P.M. Gaian Standard

Kirika:

          I watched Garnet with mild interest as she tore down the hallway and into a room on the left. I floated along slowly, flames eating away at the walls from behind me. The flames were born from my soul: eternally flickering and burning bright. I laughed delightfully because it felt so good. I crossed into the doorway Garnet ran through and floated up through the various flights of stairs. Garnet has huddling some kind of platform.

          "Are you finished running?" I asked, holding my hand out to stop the flames from pursuing any further.

          Garnet glanced up from the floor, her eyes pupiless. A mighty shriek escaped from seemingly nowhere and a robotic body flapped down from the sky.

          "Dark eidolon, Ark…" Garnet muttered.

          So much power and it was the very same that flowed through my body. I narrowed my eyes as the energy that had radiated from me collided with it, fizzling out.

          "Is this all you can do to me?"

          My voice was filled with power and sworn at the same time. It was a chilling mistake, indeed. I pulled a small knife out of my pocket and casually tossed it at her head. It hit the space in front of her and shattered. A flash of light ensued and the massive robotic body disappeared instantly. Garnet screamed and held her forehead gingerly. Right where her horn should have been was a stream of blood. I had impaired her ability to summon, therefore paralyzing her ability to defend. She was mine.

Kuja:

          I flew up the side of the contained fire that had taken over half of Alexandria Castle. The funny thing was that the particular wing hadn't collapsed. It had to be the work of Kirika. It just had to be. I reached the very top of the castle and watched in horror as Kirika held Garnet by the neck.

          "Kirika, don't!" I shouted.

          _Gods, this wasn't supposed to happen._ Kirika…why? I was a bit afraid to get any closer to this situation, but my float spell was quickly dying out. I stepped onto the platform, the very same platform that held Alexander when he was summoned. The memory threatened to disturb my train of thought and that was something I didn't need.

          Kirika threw Garnet aside violently, her dark blue eyes fixed upon me. There was hatred and confusion behind those eyes. That's what I caused.

          "Why are you here? Don't disturb my mission!"

          She sounded almost feral.

          "Your mission? Nearly killing the queen is ok to you?" I asked. Kirika laughed.

          "She deserves to die for what she's done. And so do you, _father_."

          She spat the word father out so violently that I thought she would snap right then and there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zidane moving up from the stairwell, swords both drawn and at the ready. As soon as he caught sight of me, he nodded, indicating that he would try to disable Kirika as best he can.

          "Kirika, please stop this madness!" I shouted as she stared back towards Garnet.

          "Why should I stop for you? I have nothing to say to you, Kuja. You lied to me about my mother! You said she was dead!"

          "I-I…" I stammered.

          "You are a monster! A monster, Kuja!"

          The words echoed through my head, gradually growing louder. Monster…Kuja, you are a monster! Monster, Monster! I shrieked loudly, trying to get the words out of my head. Kirika smirked and picked up the limp Garnet. She slapped her across the face and sank her claws into her neck. Zidane pounced on Kirika, growling darkly. However, he was thrown back due to the aura surrounding her. And then a funny thing happened: Kirika swooned, her aura suddenly flickering on and off. Was she rapidly de-trancing? And for what reason? I took this as my cue to approach her slowly.

          "Kirika…"

          She snapped back into trance and snarled at me. I tried to touch her, but she burst into flight and flew away. The castle rumbled under my feet and I knew that somehow, it wasn't over yet.


	15. Garland's Back?

Author's Note: Reincarnation is drawing to a close. I'll try my best to twist the plot as much as I possibly can. Thanks to dragonlady8 for getting me to post again. I thought no one cared about this fic.

Reincarnation

Chapter 15-Garland's Back?

Alexandria City

Kuja:

          "How do we stop Kirika?" Queen Garnet of Alexandria asked.

          I really didn't want to answer or to find Kirika at the moment. The shock of being called a monster stuck firmly in my mind. Maybe it was an insecurity issue with me or something.

          "I honestly don't know. All I know is that she'll be going after someone else next," I replied.

          Zidane shook his head and sighed.

          "Where else would she strike?"

          "Lindblum, or rather, Neo Lindblum," Garnet whispered.

          I nodded. Kirika would try to take out her family in a fit of rage. She was insane, but hurt. Deep inside of that destructive shell was a crying little girl.

          "Her family lives there, correct?" Garnet asked.

          "But she hates her mother," Zidane commented.

          "Exactly. But she doesn't know who gave her mother all those riches," I muttered.

          Garnet grabbed my shoulder and dug her nails into my skin.

          "You know something, don't you?"

          Oh, I knew plenty of things. That's what made me, me.

          "Tell her, Kuja," Zidane hissed.

          "Kirika's mother has been in league with me for years. You see, I am Kirika's legitimate father," I said softly.

          Garnet expression softened.

          "So, you weren't lying. But why did Kirika behave like that?"

          I didn't know myself.

          "She probably thinks you have something to do with it. She's just being irrational," I muttered.

          "Great, now we have a very irrational, life crystal wearing teenager running around in Gaia."

          Well…once you put it that way, it did seem kind of funny.

          "Let's head to the Invincible and catch up to her."

Kirika:

          I floated along slowly, realizing how weak and tired I was. I was rapidly de-trancing on my way to Neo Lindblum. Was the Life Crystal failing me? Had I grown so twisted and so ugly that the source of the most pure energy on Gaia would not support me? I stifled a small cry as I floated along also noticing that I was falling slowly.

          "Silver…"

          Out of the corner of my eye, a silver dragon swooped out of nowhere and positioned itself under me. I landed hard and wheezed, my body protesting against the action.

          "Oh Silver, what have I done? I'm not worthy enough for the power of the life crystal…"

          The dragon let out a soft cry as if to nurture me, but her comforting gesture was short lived.

          "I am…I almost killed Garnet and Zidane. And Kuja was just trying to help."

          But what about my mother? A sick smile inched its way across my lips. I could still kill her. My aura picked up greatly; the life crystal beginning to supply my body with life giving energy. I felt weightless again, like nothing could stop or touch me.

          "Off to Neo Lindblum, Silver. We have someone to meet."

The Invincible

Kuja:

          Silver was on the move again, probably with Kirika. I was surprised that the dragon would even go with her. Silver had limits to her temperament which she often reminded me of. Zidane was piloting the ship with Garnet, no doubt talking about how they plan to get rid of me when this was all over. Speaking of which, I'd better tell them another disturbing thing about Kirika.

          I briskly walked up the stairs leading to the bottom level and into the cockpit.

          "I believe there is something else you need to know about Kirika. However, you have to consider one thing: how she can trance," I said loudly.

          Garnet blinked.

          "Only those who are non-human or those you have magic can trance. So what your saying is that Kirika fits that category."

          I nodded.

          "When Kirika's Mother had her, we all thought she was human. But she has a tail…"

          Zidane turned around, his face grim.

          "She's a genome. Do you know what that means for her?"

          I knew. Oh, I knew. This meant that maybe Garland would try to come for her. If Garland was technically 'alive'. Knowing my master…he probably created some kind of sick clone for him to merge with. Kirika was considerably more powerful than most genomes in general. However, she wouldn't reach my power limit by the time she bothered to develop it fully.

          "Let us hope we can talk her out of it. And keep her safe."

Neo Lindblum

Kuja:

          The city reeked of powers the moment I got out. However, none of them were Kirika's. Maybe Silver had bought us some time. And I didn't want to think of what happened if she did get here first. Fortunately for us, we were able to land in the Neo Lindblum District close to the Nightengale home. I knocked on the door of the mansion, composing myself for other things. A small woman opened the door slowly.

          "Kuja…what are you doing here?"

          I smirked, recognizing this woman as Melinda, Kirika's half sister.

          "Family business. Get your mother now."

          I emphasized the word now, simply because Silver was within calling range. If Kirika was with Silver, then we had trouble coming. The thin wiry frame of Alena Nightengale emerged from the door, followed by Melinda and a few other people. I didn't want a spectacle, at least not now. But I wasn't in the mood to argue.

          "What do you want, Kuja?" Alena asked.

          "He's obliviously here to bring something out in the open. Is he not?"

          The voice didn't belong to any of the people that were around me. Which could only mean…

          "Kirika," Alena hissed.

          I turned around and saw the blazing fury that had characterized her anger. Her long red hair was peppered with silver feathers that defied gravity by standing up straight. Her clothes were in tatters, except for the body suit that seemed to encase the important parts of the body. She was completely barefoot and her feet seemed to burn holes in the ground.

          Her aura and skin were the same pale shade and her eyes twinkled with a hidden fire. Her mouth was turned up in a half smile/half frown and a set of fangs rested on her lips. My dragon landed directly behind her, fangs bared for an attack.

          "So Mother, is there something you should tell me?" Kirika asked.

          Alena snorted.

          "So you let Kuja poison your mind with magic. This makes you less than what you are. Now tell me, how can you be less of a disgrace?"

          I knew that comment stung Kirika. I could tell by the change in her aura.

          "Lady Alena, how can you say such horrible things about your child?" Garnet asked, sympathy clear in her voice.

          "I don't need your sympathy, Queen Garnet. But…thank you," Kirika muttered.

          "You should have killed her, Kuja. Look what a monster she's become," Alena snapped.

          There was that word again.

          "Monster? I'll show you a monster!"

          Kirika thrust her hand out, sending power outward violently. Everyone except for Alena and me were thrown about. Although that show of power frightened me, I had to keep things under control. I grabbed Alena's arm and dragged her over to me.

          "Tell her, Alena," I shouted.

          Alena glared at me, her jaw set into a frown. I shook her violently and snarled. Kirika eyed me warily, her hand outstretched, but no longer generating any power. Before Alena could open her mouth, the ground shook violently beneath our feet, generating a startled cry from Garnet and Kirika. A small puddle of darkness oozed up from under the street and formed into a small boy who looked like he was at least 15 years old. Now, that entrance was not normal for a little boy.

          "My, my, it's good to see you again, Kuja."

          That voice belonged to…


	16. Thirtysix hours to live

Author's Note: Can you believe it? The final series of chapters are coming! Ooh, and there may be a sequel! Yay! Enjoy!

Reincarnation

Chapter 16-Thirty-six hours to live

Neo Lindblum

Kirika:

          I stared at Kuja's twitching form for a moment or two and shifted my stare to the new arrival. I was a bit unnerved at his sudden arrival, but that did nothing to diminish my anger. In fact…

          "What are you supposed to tell me, Mother?" I asked.

          Alena gave me a dirty look before nudging Kuja.

          "I see you've managed to outlast your worth, Kuja. I'm surprised at the fact that you could produce a child. Let alone a girl child," The teenager commented.

          "Don't talk about me as if I was an experiment," I snapped.

          The boy turned around and smirked.

          "Oh, but you are, my dear Kirika, you are."

          My anger boiled over and a spell began to set itself into motion automatically.

          "Enough!"

          I whipped around and saw Kirei's kneeling form in the distance.

          "Mikoto and Kirei," Zidane muttered.

          Who was Mikoto?

Kuja:

          I wasn't expecting my sister Mikoto, of all people. Garland laughed and pointed at me.

          "It's too late for Gaia. The Iifa Tree will be your downfall."

          And then, he vanished. That's right, the Iifa was going to fill the world with dangerous life sapping mist. Based on my information about the Iifa, We had less than 36 hours to live. I turned to Garnet.

          "We need to get every representative of every city in Gaia here in Lindblum now, Garnet."

          "Why? What's going on, Kuja?"

          "The Iifa Tree will cover the entire planet in mist within 36 hours. It is imperative that we form a plan to stop it soon," Mikoto piped up.

          "Send Silver and someone gifted enough to pilot the Invincible along with her," Kirei suggested.

          I nodded, voicing my thoughts to the dragon nearby. Silver nodded and pointed to Zidane with her nuzzle.

          "I suppose it's settled then. I'll be back soon everyone," Zidane muttered.

Two Hours Later (Thirty-two hours left until genocide)

Neo Lindblum Palace

Kirika:

          I sat up in the higher wing of Lindblum's guest bedroom, alone and isolated at the moment, due to the fact that I was literally surrounded by dozens of not so happy Lindblum guards. Kuja wasn't too happy about it, but he relented when I had convinced him that I would be fine without him. Besides, I still had the life crystal in my possession.

          I wanted to be alone regardless. Political affairs weren't my forte and I didn't want to face the leaders of the nations that I had bothered. So, I wasn't human. That much I had already knew, due to the fact that I had spent an incredibly long time hiding it when I went outside. I sighed and rubbed my face softly. I walked over to the window and pressed my fingers against it.

          It felt cold…just like my heart. Just when I got something that would make me different, I was dragged back to their status.

          "May I join you? I wouldn't have to ask if there wasn't so much guards around."

          From the window's reflection, I saw my half-sister Melinda being held back by one guard.

          "Let her pass," I hissed.

          The guard glanced at me with a look that surely meant death, and let Melinda go past him freely.

          "You seem lonely sister," She commented.

          "Lonely? Never."

          That was a lie. I was desperate for human company right now.

          "You don't have to lie to me. I'm still your sister, you know," Melinda whispered.

          "I know, Melinda. You were the only one who cared for me, really."

          "I had to. Mother didn't, so I felt like I had to. Genome or not, I couldn't give you up."

          So why did I run away from them? I wasn't sure why; I was just a child.

          "Kirika, they want you up in the council room. That's the main reason why I came down here," Melinda said softly.

          I turned away from her, trembling a little.

          "I can't."

          Melinda grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

          "Please sister, you can help save Gaia!"

          Help save…Gaia? I suppose it would help me be accepted if I helped. But what if I couldn't help? What then? We would all die. I had to take that chance. I had to take it.

          "Ok, take me up there," I whispered.

Kuja:

          The council room was silent to those with normal hearing, but to those who had access to telepathy, the volume of thoughts was unusually loud and not so nice. It was torture for me, Mikoto and Kirei. Zidane was half-listening/half-thinking which only added to the noise so it didn't bother him. At last, the door opened and Kirika and Melinda walked in. The uproar began as soon as her face came into the light.

          "We're supposed to rely on her?"

          "She's a monster! Just like Kuja!"

          "She can't do anything!"

          "We're doomed!"

          A chorus of 'We're doomed!' started and we were hard put to shut them up. Kirika covered her ears and muttered to herself loudly, trying to block out all of the noise.

          "Shut the hell up!"

          Everyone's gaze snapped to Melinda who was looking more evil than Garland ever would when angry. The noise stopped and everyone fell silent.

          "As representative of Neo Lindblum's central government, I order you to be quiet! Now present your plan, Kuja."

          I stood up and glanced around the table.

          "As you all know, the Iifa Tree is going to produce enough life-sapping mist to cover Gaia in 34 hours. Based on my information, the Iifa Tree has one energy producing power plant in the center. In order to destroy it, something must overload the generator. Something powerful.

          "So we figured that trance power would overload the generator. However, there are not many of us that can trance at will. So therefore, we are calling on my daughter, Kirika Tribal."

          Kirika glanced around the table, her lips tightening in a frown.

          "Do you accept, Kirika?" Queen Garnet asked.

          "Yes! I will not let you down!"


	17. Out of time

Author's Note: Last chapter comes up tomorrow.

Reincarnation

Chapter 17-Out of Time

Twelve Hours Left

The Invincible

Kuja:

          "I have to stop at the Black Mage Village, Zidane. I need something important from my name."

          "Not a chance."

          I glanced at Zidane from my seat on the floor next to Kirika.

          "Let her go, Zidane. It's on the way," I muttered.

          Personally, I was trying to get in sleep from the busier events of the day and I didn't want to hear arguing.

          "Fine."

          I nodded and let my eyes shut.

Mikoto:

          I moved away from the cockpit and headed down the stairs into the teleporter room. Kirei was already down there clearly in deep thought.

          "Why are we stopping in the Black Mage Village?" She asked.

          "To keep everyone safe," I replied.

          Kirei snorted incredulously.

          "How does that made us safe?"

          "The Invincible's high technology engine is dying. Once the mist hits it while we're in mid air, we'll crash. But if were on the ground when it occurs, then we'll be fine."

          "But what about transportation?"

          "It will take us a few hours to get to Conde Petie (A/N: Spelling?) and another one or two to get to the Iifa."

          Kirei sighed.

          "Risky…"

          Risky indeed, my dear. But I was determined to save Gaia in order to compete my plans. It wouldn't take me long to establish them either.

Kuja:

          I was in control of the Invincible when a heavy amount of shuddering caught my attention.

          "Zidane," I called while observing the engine gauges.

          My sleepy brother drifted away from his wife and glanced at the gauges.

          "Not good. The Invincible's anti-mist engine is dying."

          I grimaced.

          "We'll have to land in Black Mage Village and continue on."

          Zidane nodded and went off to share the news. In the meantime, I brought the trembling Invincible down outside of the hump that served as the Black Mage Village.

Eight hours left

Kirika:

          The air was thick with mist from the Iifa Tree and it was hard for me or the others to carry on in such conditions. But we had made it to Condie Petie alive, so I guess it would turn out ok from there. However, the residents weren't so lucky. The town was eerily silent as we passed through. The scent of death hung in the air, assaulting my nose. They were so innocent; it just didn't make any sense. Why would Garland want to kill such people?

          ~Because, he'll do whatever possible to resurrect Terra. It is his life mission.~

          I glanced around in confusion and saw that Kuja was looking at me. He looked like the mist was taking a harder toll on him than on us. But I knew better.

          "Was that you in my head?" I mouthed.

          I nodded.

          ~You had a question did you not?~

          ~Yes, yes I did.~

          It wasn't long before we read the end of a ghostly, silent Condie Petie.

          ~How long before the mist takes a more serious hold on us?~

          Kuja stroked his chin thoughtfully.

          ~When we get closer, it will become more difficult. I doubt any of us will pass out, but that's not granted.~

          The trail was dark and foggy and most of the plants were dead.

          "Everything's dying," Garnet commented.

          "Yeah, it's horrible," Zidane whispered.

          Our voices sounded so loud out here. This was something I definitely wasn't used to.

          "We have to cheer up, you guys," I said softly.

          Everyone stared at me strangely with hints of a grin on their faces. I smiled back nervously.

          "She's right. We have to be cheerful! It'll lift our spirits," Zidane said.

          That made me smile wider. To think that Zidane liked my idea meant more to me than life itself. Within minutes, we were talking and singing songs. It seemed to me that the mist had lifted substantially. I climbed up a small set of vines on to a root filled ledge from above. I edged over so that Kuja and the others could get up easily.

          "Watch your step, everyone. The roots feel like they are coming alive," Kuja muttered.

          I got to my feet and started across. I could feel how unstable the earth was under me. I glanced at Kuja from over my shoulder nervously. A rumble from deep underneath the roots sound and I froze in my tracks. A shuddering root jumped up from the ground, knocking me off of my feet. A root darted in and wrapped itself around my waist.

          "Firaga!"

          A burst of flame hit the vine and engulfed it and my waist easily. I shrieked, landed on the roots setting fire to them.

          "Water!"

          I was drenched from head to toe and lifted away from the spreading flames.

          "Go on to the Iifa! Hurry!" Kuja shouted.

          The roots separated themselves from the earth and whipped out at us. I stumbled and fell on to the dirt. Kirei grabbed my arms and tried to help me up. But a root grabbed me by the waist and legs, jerking me away. I fought against the pull with all my might and hit something hard. My vision went blank and my body lay still.

Sixteen Minutes Left Until Genocide

Iifa Tree

Kuja:

          My head hurt like hell and pain shot up my arms and legs. But one thing stayed in my mind: time. My eyes shot open, and I glanced around my surroundings. I was at the bottom of some kind of stairs. The entire place seemed to glow a bright orange and I heard the rhythmic sigh of the soul 'breathing' system. We were in the heart of the Iifa.

          "Zidane! Garnet! Mikoto! Kirei! Kirika!" I shouted.

          "I'm up here, Kuja," answered a calm voice.

          I walked up the stairs slowly, not really trusting them.

          "How much time do we have?" I asked.

          Mikoto lifted her hand and sighed.

          "Fourteen minutes."

          My jaw dropped. I've been out for eight hours?

          "It wasn't just you, Kuja. Everyone was out eight hours."

          "Where's Kirika?" I asked.

          Mikoto shrugged.

          "I can't really tell you. No one has seen her since we've been knocked out."

          Damnit! I had to find Kirika now!

          "Round up the others! I'm going ahead. Give me the time in my head!"

          I ran up the higher set of stairs and jumped onto the leaf platform waiting there. It circled round and round until it reached the top. The ground began to shake violently beneath my feet.

          ~Twelve Minutes~

          "Kirika!" I shouted.

          Orange mist shot up from the ground, making it harder for me to find my daughter. I ran about almost blindly until I tripped over something solid. I touched the object softly, noting that the object was breathing.

          ~Ten Minutes~

          "Kirika! Wake up!"

          I could almost hear Garland's disturbing laugh in my head. He was begging me to quit now. He was telling me that it was futile. I lifted Kirika into my lap and shook her lightly. Her pale face was covered with caked blood. That was my true daughter, the innocence that she kept six years ago.

          ~Eight Minutes~

          I brushed Kirika's hair away from with my hand and kissed her forehead softly.

          "You are my special little girl, Kirika. I'm sorry I left you when you were so young. I thought your mother would raise you to be a proud noble."

          ~Six Minutes, Kuja~

          I held back my tears of grief and bitterness.

          "But it wouldn't work out that way. I was killed and your sanity faded. You did everything possible to help me. I love you, my dear little one."

          The rumbling grew louder and the mists grew hotter.

          "Please…Kirika…" I whispered.

          The body stirred in my grasp and then lay still.

          ~Four Minutes, Kuja. We can't stay here much longer! We have to teleport out. Stay safe.~

          ~Take care, Mikoto.~

          It wasn't long before the walls pulsated with mist and it seemed like the tree was about to explode.

          "Kirika! Wake up, now!"

          Tears fell from my eyes and onto her pale cheeks. Kirika's eyes shot open immediately and got to her feet.

          "It's ok, father. Everything is fine now."

          She turned away from me and held her arms out in front of her. An unbelievable amount of power shot out of her hands and into the walls. Kirika let out an anguished scream. There was too much mist in the room and it was sapping away from her resistance. Although I knew it could put me near death, I decided to help her with some power.

          "Please grant me the ultimate power…"

          Orange-purple energy shot out of my hands and mixed in with Kirika's energy. There was a blood curdling snapping sound from deep in the heart of the Iifa. The mist died away slowly and vanished altogether. I watched in awe as Kirika began blasting holes in the bark of the tree. She was confronting the Iifa Tree. Something I wished I could do. But this…this was glorious. And just like that, it ended. Kirika coughed up blood and passed out completely.

          "Silver!"


	18. The End

Author's Note: Hey Everyone! This is the official last chapter of Reincarnation! Check out my upcoming fic the Dream-Weaver Colony! Also, a sequel is coming! Yay!

Reincarnation

Chapter 18-The End

Kuja:

          I helped Kirika onto Silver's back and got on after her. The walls and roof decayed violently, spreading the scent of vile poison and decaying wood into the air.

          "Go Silver!" I shouted, scrambling to cover Kirika's mouth. The air was lethal to the both of us now and I couldn't afford to lose my daughter to it. Silver jumped off of the platform and headed upward, wings pumping frantically.

Mikoto:

          The scene at the Iifa was unnerving from the cliffs about five miles away. I haven't heard anything from Kuja since I teleported us away. All of a sudden, I caught a glimpse of a white dragon rocketing upward, followed by a large set of roots.

          "It's not going to let them go," Kirei shouted.

          We glanced at each other, wondering what we could do to stop it.

          "Garnet, can you still summon?" I asked.

          "I think I can. Why?"

          "They need help."

          The roots grew closer, swiping at Silver's tail and hind legs. A figure slid, probably Kirika, down to the end of the tail. No! If Kirika dies, my plan will fail!

          "Hurry Garnet!" I shouted.

          Garnet took out a pouch and fished around in it frantically. At last, she pulled out several gems.

          "Gods, none of these will help!"

          What can we do now? No one had anything left to throw.

Kirika:

          I was really in an uncomfortable position, hanging by the tail of my favorite dragon. Kuja was clinging to her neck, trying to think of ways to get down to help me. I felt the roots whipping the air all around me as if they were waiting to strike. Kuja growled and waved his hand briskly. The roots around me froze and shattered. I blinked and started climbing up Silver's tail. The dragon swooped down wearing in and out of the roots, trying to get out of the way.

          "Pick up the pace, Silver!" Kuja shouted.

          But the flight had taken its toll on the dragon. She was getting tired and the rhythms of her wings were slowing down to a crawl.

          "She can't help it, Kuja. She's old, you know," I said loudly.

          There was a demonic roar from the cracked base of the tree and more roots shot out of the ground violently. Silver couldn't take another hit by the roots. She was way too weak for that. Especially if the tree decided to take her out.

          "Father, stay safe, ok?" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

          "Don't do it, Kirika. It's too risky. I can't lose you!" (A/N: Lyrics to 'Can't Forget Your Love' by Kuraki Mai. I'll put the Japanese translation first and then the English next.)

          I smiled at my father warmly.

          _Rekishi ni kizamareta setsunai ai ga (All the painful loves recorded in history)_

          The roots came closer, hissing with each yard they gained. Silver flapped onward with a burst of new energy, but it wasn't enough. If I didn't take my chance to go now, Kuja and Silver would die.

          _Toki wo koete, mata meguriau yo…kimi eno omoi (Pass through time, and come around again…my love for you)_

          "Wish me luck."

          And with that, I let myself fly back into the destructive path of the roots. Kuja closed his eyes and cast the magic that would take him and Silver out of here.

_          (The world goes around and around)_

          I turned around with a subtle twist of my body and faced the damaged husk of the tree.

          _Dore hodo no kokoro wo kasanetara tadoritsuku? (How many souls must overlap before I reach you?)_

          The roots seized me roughly, digging its thorns into my arms and legs. I kicked at them, struggling to get out of their grasp. I had to stop the tree somehow. But how…?

          _Mainichi ga tada kimi no koto de owatte iku yo (Every day simply ends with you)_

          I let myself relax and called on the power of the life crystal.

          _(Oh, lonely…lonely day)_

          "Please, life crystal. If I haven't been deserving of your power, I deserve it now. I want to save everyone. I want to save my father," I whispered.

          A warm feeling snaked up my wrist and I smiled. Gaia's power had accepted me. That's when the power of trance hit me. It was like a slam to my chest, knocking the air out of my lungs. My eyes shot open and I stretched my arms. Power flowed out from them, vaporizing the roots around me. I had to force that tree down for good. My body collapsed into warmness and I could feel the power all around me, exploding violently.

          "Ultima!"

          Everything went completely white and loud explosions could be heard all around. I felt myself falling backwards and images of Kuja flashed in my mind.

          _Sono shigusa mo, waraigoe sae mune atsuku suru (Your gestures and laughter warm my heart)_

          I smiled at the image of Kuja holding me in his lap as a child. He was reading to me softly, gently stroking my red hair.

          _Itoshikute, jiyuu de sae mo (They're so charming that even done freely)_

          Another image of Kuja swing me around and around in the air. I was grinning and giggling happily, my eyes twinkling in delight.

          _Nan no imi no motanai mama (They remain holding no meaning)_

          Was I going to die? I mean, I was seeing all of these images. My back hit something solid, knocking the wind out of me. My eyes shot open and I saw the smiling faces of everyone in front of me, including Kuja's.

          _Nemuri ni tsuku toki kimi no subete kanji_ _(I feel your everything when I drift to sleep)_

          "How…how did you know to get me?" I asked.

          Kuja hugged me tightly and smiled.

          "I just knew."

          _Yume no naka matsu yo (I'll wait for you in my dreams)_

_          (I just can't forget your love…)_


End file.
